


Let's Have Breakfast

by jiyuu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuu/pseuds/jiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock预备“大兵”会穿着那种式样繁复由皮革和橡胶组成的劣质服装，或者甚至全裸，来迎接他，就为了让他这个出乎意料的访客大吃一惊。Sherlock一次也没想过John Watson会费心穿上他所见过的最难看的套头羊毛衫之一和他会面。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 胜过千言万语

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purple_Slippers_18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Slippers_18/gifts).
  * A translation of [Let's Have Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170420) by [Purple_Slippers_18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Slippers_18/pseuds/Purple_Slippers_18). 



> 译者注：是的，我又来了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
> 作者一直没鸟我的翻译请求，所以，希望不要哪天告诉我不让我翻了...2015年看到的少数喜欢的文。不过读了小结再看标题，应该基本能知道这个是201的AU吧。所以，根据原剧情，这俩几乎，不怎么见得到面[笑cry]，更别提干些什么了，分级都是M。以及，现在是挺懈怠的，而且对于这篇文远没有之前翻译的文熟悉，所以可能进度会很慢...但还是那句话，一旦发出来的，一定不会弃坑！  
> 祝食用愉快ww

“John Hamish Waston。在业界被称为大兵(The Soldier)。”

Sherlock接过Mycroft手上的一叠照片，压根就没费心听他哥哥的简要说明。他还生着气呢，被没收床单，被强制要求穿上衣服，一切只不过是为了白金汉宫这种老一套。

他瞥了眼第一张照片，立刻认出是一个网页的打印稿。一个打着光充满挑逗的男人裸背－沙金色头发剪成短短的士兵式样，后颈和手腕处有将要褪去的晒痕，阴影极有技巧地突显出肌肉，暗示着多年的上肢训练（以及左肩上一个相当有趣的疤痕），一对狗牌垂在那个男人的脊椎中央，引人遐思－这一切让大兵的职业昭然若揭，而且肯定不是为他的国家服务。

反正，至少不是说到士兵时人们通常会想到的那种服务。

“那么，试着别太恐慌，Sherlock，” Mycroft啜了口茶慢吞吞地说。“Watson先生的职业，如你所见，和性有关。”

“性不会吓到我，” Sherlock回嘴道，有点太快了，几乎就是在对Mycroft龇牙咧嘴，而他哥哥嘲弄地微微一笑但并没有对此发表什么意见。“那么，我假定这位Watson先生手上有些不太体面的照片。”

“你反应非常快Holmes先生。”

Sherlock仅仅只是瞥了Harry Equerry一眼－养狗，爱骑马，不抽烟－就把他归到无关紧要的人里去了。毕竟，这人和 _Mycroft_ 有关。

“谁的照片？” 他不屑地问，把注意力全部集中到手里的照片上。整套图片很平庸，各种典型的为了引发观看者性幻想的姿势。强健的手灵巧地摆弄一把英军常用的勃朗宁L9A1，亮堂堂的狗牌和微卷的细软金色胸毛交缠，擦过浆果色的乳头，低腰迷彩裤挂在强壮的胯部，短小但灵活的手指充满挑逗地伸进裤腰，以及，诱人的轮廓分明的臀瓣紧紧包裹在鲜红内裤里。

有趣，John Watson没有在任何一张照片里露脸。事实上，整套图片里最迷人的是一张大兵眼睛的超大特写，清澈的蓝紫色，瞳孔深不见底，似乎充满着年岁，阅历和，某种承诺。

“一个对我的雇主至关重要的人，” Equerry说道，打断了咨询侦探的冥想。“我们希望不要再往这方面深入了。”

 

Sherlock嗤之以鼻同时翻了个白眼，鄙视简直是在从毛孔往外冒。

“我可以告诉你的是，是个年轻人，” Mycroft主动开口道。“一位年轻男性。”

Sherlock整个人都因为了悟而容光焕发起来，他坏笑着扫视他哥哥和Harry Equerry。

“有多少照片？” 他问。

“数量相当大，据我们所知，而且包括了各种极富想象力的场景。”

“而人物是Watson先生和这位年轻人，” Sherlock补充道，相当享受Mycroft全身心的怒视。“答应他。不管他要什么。现在就全部给他。”

“Holmes先生！” Equerry抗议道。

“谢谢你的茶，” Sherlock说，完全不是认真的。他套上大衣，从沙发上站起来朝门口走去。

说真的Mycroft也太幼稚了，把简单的敲诈勒索夸大成这样，更不可原谅的是他居然声称这是一桩够得上Sherlock天赋的案子，浪费他的时间。归根究底，一个“年轻男性” （说到这个，Mycroft到底以为他在保护什么，这个年轻男子的身份不能更明显了）允许自己被拍摄了不雅照片，并且这些照片还被用来作为筹码对付皇室和Sherlock有什么关系？他宁愿呆在贝克街的公寓解决徒步男子死亡事件，就算那个案子不会高于六分。

“他不要钱。”

Sherlock恨自己停下脚步，转身面对他哥哥的同时已经在自我鄙夷了。他微微偏头示意Mycroft继续，努力无视他哥哥得意洋洋的坏笑。

“他昨天和我们联系，告知照片的存在，并声称他无意索取钱财或任何好处。”

“ _向英国最有权势的家庭展示权力。白痴！_ ” Sherlock想着。“ _又危险..._ ”

“有趣，” 他基本是无视房间里的其他人在自言自语。“他在哪？”

“你会帮忙了，那么？” Equerry问道，听得出来松了一口气。

“把细节用信息发给我。今天结束前我会和你联络的。”

“这么快？你真的认为到那时你就会得到消息吗？”

“不，Equerry先生。我认为我会拿到那些照片。”

伴随着那句大胆的宣告，Sherlock离开了白金汉宫，贝达弗大衣的下摆在身后翻飞，一个新的（并且有趣！）的案子充斥着他的脑袋，以及，一个顺手牵羊的烟灰缸（纪念品）安放在他裤子的口袋里。

看起来，穿上衣服，确实还是有些好处的。

________________________________

 

在贝尔格莱维亚的一幢连栋住宅里有两间卧室。

其中一间，Mike Stamford喜欢称之为营房（the Barracks）。

在这个房间里，天花板上吊着三块镶在镀金框里的镜子，每一面镜子都提供了一个新视角，引人遐思。墙壁被墨绿色的墙纸覆盖，深色的木质壁式烛台和屋顶装饰木条上了蜡打磨得油光发亮。散布在整个空间里的是满载真皮绑带，马鞭，真丝绸带，眼罩，羽毛和华丽假面的衣架及软垫座椅。一座快被撑爆的衣橱，里面是各式各样的戏服，以及，一个特制的上了锁的橱柜。那是安放五颜六色的假阴茎，跳蛋，肛珠，肛塞，束具和其他调皮的小玩具的地方。一张被黑色丝绸床单和乳白色薄纱帘覆盖的四柱大床占据房间正中央，枕头靠着床板堆得高高的，左侧的床头柜里装着三种牌子六种尺寸的保险套。  
门厅那头，位于这个肉欲弥漫的房间正对面的，是John Watson的卧室。

和营房相比，这个房间 － 蓟草图案的壁纸，酒红色小地毯，简单实用的办公桌，橡木衣橱，床单四角折得和医院病床一样干净利落的双人床，John离家去念大学时奶奶给他织的毯子，壁炉边的二手躺椅，以及占据一整面墙的嵌入式书架，摆放着数量可观的医学书籍和侦探小说 － 简直就是来自维多利亚时代了。

在询问Mike是否愿意当他助手的时候（Mike怎么能说不呢，薪水可是他在圣巴塞洛缪教书的三倍），John向他解释了两间卧室的必要性。营房是大兵的游乐场，一个他纵容自己－和客户的－所有见不得光，色情下流的幻想的地方。但就像其他任何人一样，John需要一个能把他和工作分隔开来的地方，一个提醒着他不仅仅只是自己选择的职业中的样子的地方，以及最重要的，一个让他感觉安全的地方。而尽管John Watson在性方面的嗜好已经超越了冒险和变态，这个男人本身，真的和其他任何家伙一样简单。

“你决定好要穿什么了吗？” Mike问道，圆滚滚的屁股靠在John书桌上。

“我在考虑穿战袍，” John说，仔细端详镜子里的自己，估量着眼睛下面又多了几道纹路。

注意到从阿富汗回来之后老了那么多让他感到不安。常态生活带给他的灰发比沙漠要多得多，但至少，John现在的生活方式允许他不时和危险调个情，足够让他的心因性跛足大多数时候不见踪影。尽管，自己会以性为营生绝对是John始料未及的，他既是一位医生也是一名光荣的退伍上尉，但这是John能找到的唯一一份让他感觉生气勃勃的职业。性和感官的刺激使John热血沸腾，填补了那磨人的在夜里化为恶梦不断侵扰着他的空虚， 他的前心理治疗师说那是创伤后应激障碍的一种表现。

 

John成为大兵之后再也没做过恶梦。

压力也更小了，虽然基本能肯定，他额头上加深的皱纹是过去这一个月以及John正身处的混乱造成的。

“你确定那是个明智的选择？” Mike问道。

“为什么这么说？” John有点好奇，对上了镜子里Mike的视线。

“我见过Sherlock Holmes，在你雇用我之前，还在巴茨的时候。他有这么一套把戏，只要看着你就能说出关于你的一切。”

“我知道。我看过他的网站。” John说。他对自己微笑，想起对于科学演绎直率又精准的解释，以及Holmes先生在他的论坛上对留言直言不讳到无礼的回复。他几乎通宵没睡浏览了烟灰索引，一边想着自封为世界唯一的咨询侦探的男人绝对是疯了。

并且才华横溢。

还很有趣。

又有点危险。

John会去看那个网站做功课就是为了今天，清楚知道他一向皇室送出信息，Mycroft Holmes就会谋取他那离经叛道但十分聪明的弟弟的帮助，即便不是十分谨慎但至少迅速地取回那些照片。这是John的匿名雇主告诉他的。

也是同一个匿名雇主给John发来当天早上Sherlock Holmes从他位于贝克街的公寓被护送出门的照片，像个古希腊哲学家似的只披着条被单。John带着饥渴的好奇审视了手机里的照片，欣赏玩味Sherlock Holmes的面部特征和体格就像他是一尊大英博物馆的展示品。他比John设想的要更年轻，完全应该再增加一点体重，更别说多晒晒太阳了，本来就苍白的皮肤被一头黑色的卷发衬得更加苍白，那头卷发还衬出了他修长又分明的脸。以及那双眼睛。如海洋一般深邃，孕育着那么多颜色，John很确定人类的虹膜无法承载。

异乎寻常，是他的结论，而这只使得他更为那个男人着迷。

“很难让他刮目相看，” Mike告诫他。

John笑得更开了。他的确总是热爱挑战。

“那正是为什么我觉得，当我们最终见面的时候，最好能让两个人都感到自在。说到会面，” 他看一眼手表，“时间差不多了。你可以到前门去准备了，Mike。”

“好吧。祝你好运，伙计，” Mike说，友爱地拍了拍他雇主的肩膀然后走开了。

等到只剩下他一个人的时候，John从桌上拿起手机，再多浏览一次Sherlock Holmes的照片。

终于要见到世界唯一的咨询侦探了，他真的，非常期待。


	2. 伪装的难题

“我听说了发生的事，我很抱歉，” 起居室门外传来一个充满关切的声音。Sherlock立刻放松了身体的姿态，耷拉着肩瘫倒在柔软的靠背真皮沙发里，他正把一块手帕按在前额流着血的伤口上，那个助手（Mike Stamford，老相识，之前在巴茨教书而现在是大兵的同事...真是出乎意料）去厨房寻觅急救箱了。“你说你叫什么来着？” 

“噢，真对不起，我是...”          

Sherlock精心捏造的假名在那个男人走进来的时候从他脑海中溜走了。            

他比Sherlock猜测的还要矮，低于男性平均身高至少两英寸。以及他的脸，开放，毫不装腔作势，平常得令人失望。做为一名伤风败俗的性工作者，Sherlock预期大兵在外貌上应该有些过人之处，就算不是常规意义上的，肯定也比他面前的这个男人要有趣得多。这就是个三十七岁相貌普通的男人，鼻子有点大，薄嘴唇，带着暗金色胡渣，和笑纹。

然而他的眼睛，和照片里一模一样－那是一双十分敏锐的眼睛，如深蓝色的池水，因着涌动的暗流闪闪发亮，不可言说的刺激，见不得光的承诺，和隐约的危险－那么，这是与大兵的身份相称的部分了。 

当然，仅此一点魅力完全被那个男人穿的愚蠢的米色套头毛衣毁掉了。 那粗针织物简直就是灾难，对于显露大兵的体格不但毫无助益，和深色的旧牛仔裤以及老牌罗克靴搭在一起让他看起来十分落伍。他看上去那么简单，那么老土，那么......普通。实在是太让人困惑了。     

Sherlock预备大兵会穿着式样繁复用皮革和橡胶制成的劣质服装，或者干脆直接全裸，来迎接他，就为了让他这个意外的访客大吃一惊。Sherlock一次也没想过John Watson会费心穿上他所见过的最难看的一件套头羊毛衫和他会面，让他感觉受到了前所未有的冒犯。他由衷希望那头毛发被用来制造这燕麦色丑八怪的羊已经成为某个家庭丰盛的周日晚餐。         

“Hmm，当你有点吃惊的时候总是很难想起一个假名的，不是吗？” 大兵轻松地说着关上门走近了。他在Sherlock面前的咖啡桌上坐了下来，把提着的急救箱放到大腿上，一边检查他访客的脸一边舔了舔嘴唇。“我真的不认为，” 他说着伸出手轻轻地把Sherlock领子上的白色垂带扯掉了，“有这个必要。你说呢，Holmes先生？”        

“John Watson，” Sherlock用他最冷淡的语调招呼道。          

John笑了。笑容迷人又真诚，那笑意使得他眼睛里的蓝色翩翩起舞。Sherlock突然觉得自己有点口干舌燥。         

“现在，让我们来看看那个吧？” John用哄劝的语气说着，向Sherlock伸出了手，短短的温暖的手指圈住Sherlock的手腕把他的手移开以便查看他脑门上还在流血的伤口。“你到底是怎么搞成这样的？” 他啧啧道，带着学术性的专注进行检查。“幸好他们至少避开了鼻子和牙齿。像你这样一张脸要是被毁了是很可惜的。”         

John从容地处理着Sherlock的伤口，止血，清理，消毒。酒精带来刺痛，但Sherlock没有畏缩，注意力保持集中在面前这个令人惊奇的男人身上。John动作轻柔但十分确定，沉默安置在他们之间，出乎意料地舒适。这几乎可以称得上安逸了，而正是这个想法让世界唯一的咨询侦探困惑动摇以至于被恐慌简短地叮了一下把整个神经系统都点燃了。      

他当然不会就这么败在一个如此简单的男人手下吧，啊？！一个对套头羊毛衫的品位如此堪忧的性工作者？          

不不不。那绝对不可能发生。         

Sherlock飞快地对John Watson进行了一番审视，一切都在时长只有六秒的一瞥之内完成。       

 _‘动作轻松自如，指甲整齐干净，刚用消毒皂洗过手，处理伤口的时候显示出肌肉记忆的迹象－从事医务工作，肯定是个医生，很可能是外科医师。个子不高，但昂首挺胸气势高涨，明显的上肢力量，把枪别在裤腰上藏在套头毛衣下面，再加上缺乏创造力的外号－军事背景，基本可以肯定是他原本的职业。所以，军医。但他为什么会－噢，显而易见。明明是左撇子，却更倾向于使用右侧身体的力量。左肩僵硬，左手手指轻微震颤。照片上看到的伤痕是枪伤。左肩中枪，神经损坏。无法再继续担任外科医生。退伍，然后成为一名性工作者来补贴部队的抚恤金。’_  

“我该让人上茶吗？” John一边问一边在急救箱里找抗菌药膏。         

“我在白金汉宫喝了点，” Sherlock回答道。          

“我知道。我还没有过那个荣幸呢。那里是不是很不错？” Sherlock完全不知道该怎么应对这种老练的医生临床态度，所以他没有回答。而John看上去并不在意，仍旧微笑着照料Sherlock的额头。“如果我也被邀请，肯定会从头到尾都在挣扎着要偷一只烟灰缸。”         

“我拿了。”        

“真的嘛？有机会一定让我看看。”           

“你是多久之前中枪的？” Sherlock问，试图取回谈话的控制权。这个问题确实让John有那么点吃惊，正往Sherlock伤口上贴创口贴的手停顿了一下。但不一会儿他就咯咯地轻笑起来，大拇指轻抚Sherlock前额处理好的划伤，平滑的指尖几乎擦过他的黑色发卷。          

“别管那个啦，” John轻快地说着从Sherlock身边撤开，在咖啡桌上调整成舒服的坐姿放松了下来。“我们有更有趣的事可以聊，所以，那个怎么样啦？”         

这还真是，完全出乎意料Sherlock的意料。

“什么？” 他说，困惑不已眉毛都快打结了。他从来不困惑。大兵－John Watson到底是怎么把 _他_ 搞糊涂的？        

“那个脑子被打坏的徒步者。他是怎么被杀的？” 

“你是怎么知道的...” Sherlock渐渐住了口，如风暴一般的灰色眼睛带着强烈的专注疾速扫描着John的脸，寻找着这个男人的真面目，他的把戏，他的秘密，倾斜的右边眉毛，眼袋，咬着下唇的牙齿，或者是胡渣的长度不知不觉暴露出的秘密。          

“我认识其中一位长官，” John回答道。“好吧，应该说我知道她的 _偏好_ 。” 他冲Sherlock使了个眼色，显然在邀请他加入众多John Watson“认识的人”的行列。      

“那那那不是我...”           

一阵陌生的红潮冲刷着Sherlock的耳朵。他说话从来不磕磕碰碰，即便当他挣扎在一场盛大的推理之中，大脑的转速快过舌头他也总是言辞尖锐充满自信。忽视掉自己的小失误，并且不得不怀着愤恨暗地里感激John Watson也对此略过不提，Sherlock重新整理好思路，清了清嗓子，再次开口。          

“那不是我在这里的原因。”

“当然不是。你到这来是为了那些照片，但恐怕事情不会如你所愿。”

“不会吗？”

John摇摇头微笑里几乎都带上了歉意，但眼中闪烁的兴奋火花暴露了他从和侦探的闲聊中获得的乐趣。

‘ _不要脸_ ，’ Sherlock想着，嘴角微微弯曲露出一个半是克制的坏笑。

“你把锁着照片的保险箱的密码告诉我，我就告诉你那个徒步者是怎么死的，” 他提议道。Sherlock知道这样的交换完全不等价，但他发现自己对John开始的这场游戏乐在其中。

“是什么让你这么确定我把它们锁进了保险箱？” John回敬道。“你又怎么知道我没把他们塞进瑞士银行的某个保管箱或者埋在我邻居的院子里？”

“就像我知道你是个左肩中枪的退伍军医，” Sherlock说。 

“也可能是你哥告诉你的。他可能查看了我在军队的记录，” John调戏道，Mycroft帮助了他这个观点把Sherlock气得怒发冲冠，让John大大地被逗乐了。“你还可能是从网站上的照片推理出我肩上伤疤的由来的。你有仔细看那些照片吗，Holmes先生？你喜欢它们吗？”

“ _他是...他在和我调情_ ，” Sherlock意识到，而这认知带来一阵让人头晕目眩的恐慌，搞得他七上八下好像有一窝蜜蜂刚在身体里筑了巢。 

他不是没被调情过，Lestrade队里的警官们，记者们，他流浪汉网络的成员们，他哥的一连串助理，他网站上的那些匿名蠢货，Molly，有一次甚至是个挺迷人的连环杀手，那女人有趣到即便差点被她绞死，之后Sherlock还有考虑让她逍遥法外。Sherlock对受爱慕，甚或许多人认为他的外表很有诱惑力（不考虑人格的话）并不陌生。只不过，无论在毫不上心的情况下累积了多少崇拜者，他从来没有做出过任何回应。可是现在，当John Watson坐在他面前，带着渴切的微笑，每一道笑纹都明确地显露着他的兴趣的时候，那感觉完全不一样。

Sherlock在想，或者，也许，有那么一丁点可能他肚子里的不安定，大概是因为，受宠若惊。

真是太丢脸了，不管这是什么，但上帝啊，这是Sherlock多年来在清醒的状态下经历的最令人陶醉的冲击。他想保有，同时又想推开，他想让John有同样的感受，甚至还脑内了半秒如果他伸出手去把面前的男人拉向自己，会怎么样。但这个想法实在是太荒谬了，Sherlock很清楚那远在自己力所能及之外，根本没必要仔细考虑。于是，咨询侦探用他的绝活取而代之。

“你有信任危机，” 他宣称，满意地看到调笑从John脸上消逝，换成更加清醒冷酷的表情。 

直戳对手的弱点是一门残酷的艺术，Sherlock精于此道，而这总能取得他要的结果。还有什么比找出对手盔甲上的裂缝然后挖成个大窟窿更能保护自己的呢？对方无疑会把注意力集中在保护自己的伤口上而不是进行反击，这让他们脆弱，又更容易被攻击。

在这一点上，John Watson并无不同。

“你是一位门庭若市的性工作者，却只有一个员工，” John没有回答，Sherlock便继续说了下去。“这有可能是因为你的客户群身份特殊，但既然你都能非法拍下和他们的不雅照了，谨慎行事可不是你的首要考虑。所以不是因为他们，而是为了你自己。整幢房子的清洁状况无可挑剔，但没有全职女佣，或者管家，只有Mike Stamford，前任巴茨教授，个人卫生习惯堪忧，更别说打扫能力了。所以，是家政服务。地板的光亮程度引人注目，由这个来判断，” Sherlock对着脚下的深棕色木板眯了眯眼，“女仆每三天来一次，但来的人从不重复。地面的磨损说明上好蜡以后咖啡桌没有完全归位，如果是固定人员就不会犯这样的错误。” 

“你靠咖啡桌和家政服务就推理出我有信任危机？” John问道，手臂交错腰背挺直，对抗着Sherlock令人生畏的惊人智商。

“不。从你裤腰上插着把枪我就能推断出你紧绷的精神状态，” Sherlock的声明让John不由得挪动了一下，直接贴在他后腰皮肤上冰冷又让人安心的亲切的金属质地突然像块灼人的烙铁。

“也许只是我见到你很高兴，” John玩笑道，试着让游戏公平一点。 

当咨询侦探只是茫然地盯着他，灰色眼睛里一丝幽默也无，只闪烁着那么一丁点困惑，John本就暗淡的笑容消退成一道紧抿的严肃线条。咬紧的下颚泄露出开始在他体内汹涌的愤怒－在他精彩绝伦的推理之下，没有什么是Sherlock未曾见过的，这不过是那些不懂欣赏他的才华的蠢货们的无聊防御－然而John放大的瞳孔却暗示了Sherlock的推理有多让他惊骇就有多让他性起。 

这可从来没发生过。有趣。好玩。

这鼓励Sherlock继续。

“并不是保洁员，或者咖啡桌，甚至都不是枪。是Mike Stamford。几年前我在巴茨见过他。糟糕的老师，勉强能算个医生。你也是医生。Mike十个月前才辞去了医院的工作，但为什么？做为一名教授他已经有很好的收入，所以如果他接受新的邀约那么报酬必定相当丰厚。可是性行业极其多变，很可能碰到危险。Mike不是那种会冒险的人，肯定有其他因素。也许，是一位老朋友招募了他。” 

一声轻柔的叹息，John Watson变相肯定了Sherlock的推理。 

“你和Mike Stamford是医学院同学。你从部队退伍之后创造出大兵做为增加收入的一种方式－部队津贴微薄得简直是在侮辱人，尤其当你生活在伦敦－一旦你的客户群扩展到了贵族，你就开始需要有人协助。然而，尽管伦敦能够提供大量能干的个人执行助理和私人秘书，而且完全可以用捆绑保密协议的方式来确保自己的隐私受到法律保护，你却去找一个老同学，一个医生和老师，无论在性行业或者文书归档方面都不具备专业技能。只有具有严重信任危机的人才会花费那么大功夫来保证自己的秘密的安全。这就是为什么我知道那些照片就在这里，在这所房子里。”       

“是嘛？” John挑衅道，还挺可爱的。

“你把它们锁起来了。”

“这是你说的。”

“嗯。不过不是在这里。你还没自大到会直接在我眼皮底下显摆。应该是某个你觉得安全的地方，某个你觉得自己有绝对控制权的地方...你的卧室。”

沉默在两个男人之间安然入座，如蜂蜜一般稠密，盘绕着他们身体的肾上腺素使得他们都紧绷得像只压缩弹簧。

“好吧...好吧，” John说，双眼直直盯着Sherlock舔了舔上嘴唇。Sherlock用目光追随他的一举一动就像盯着猎物的老鹰。“干得漂亮啊，你。” 

John左手的手指开始轻轻敲打他的手肘，轻易泄露出他心里没谱不知道接下来该怎么做。Sherlock等待着，对于John Watson的下一步既热切又非常好奇。期待让他腹部震颤手掌刺痒。观看John Watson制定战略就像是在注视伦敦最棒的犯罪现场。

“但你还是不知道密码。”

这是一个不加掩饰的挑战，激将法，Sherlock便带着全部他惯常的自负的优雅接受了。

“我当然知道，” 他说，骄傲如同一圈光环把他整个人都点亮了，威风十足。

“不，你不知道，” John逗他，在被彻底解构之后又重拾这场游戏的乐趣。成为疯子侦探注意力的中心真是令人心醉神迷，那种冲击就和他在沙漠以及卧室里感受到的肾上腺素一样甜美。

“你是没有用明确的语言告诉我，John，可是你已经出卖了自己，” Sherlock说，然后看着，满意地看到John的虚张声势有片刻地动摇。“我知道密码。” 

他宣告的方式就好像这已经是板上钉钉的事实，和其他成百上千个只有他看到并且理解了的事实一样。另一次成功的推理，Sherlock Holmes取得的另一个胜利。尽管他确定自己已经击破了大兵的防线，John Watson仍旧保持着毫不动摇的坚定表象。他并没有被Sherlock的确定吓到。事实上，他看上去像是被侦探的自信满满迷住了。或是，他想要一拳砸在大侦探的脸上。不管是哪一个，都让Sherlock想要竖起他的贝达弗大衣的领子，那深色挺刮的羊毛衬托着他棱角分明的脸，让他看上去更为气度非凡引人注目，就像一名海盗。

John喜欢海盗吗？ 

在Sherlock能推断出这个奇思异想的答案之前，起居室的门砰地一声打开了，对他俩惬意的二人世界的一次爆破。门板如风暴一般炸裂，无数细小似针尖的碎片射入房间。John立刻行动起来，像舞者般优雅，他伸手拉过Sherlock，护着他就像母亲护着孩子，手臂环着他的头，宽阔坚实的胸膛贴在年轻男人的身前准备为他抵挡破门而入的任何危险。


	3. 大兵

两个穿着黑西装持枪的彪形大汉一阵风似的冲进起居室，个子较高的那个捏着Mike Stamford的衣领把他甩到沙发的另一边。Mike双膝重重着地，大口呼吸着，眼睛突出脸颊紫红。

                              

“抱歉，John, ” 他气喘吁吁地说道，刚刚扯着他的那个男人再一次拽着Mike的领子固定好位置同时用枪瞄准他的头。John勃然大怒，他对闯入者怒目而视，一边继续用身体护卫着Sherlock，一边把手伸向后腰。

“双手抱头，Watson医生，” 另一个男人命令道，露出他的大门牙，语带讥讽。“并且我强烈建议，不要碰你的枪。”  

像是为了强调他有多认真，那个男人在他们面前上演了解除手中武器保险的戏码，对于John被肾上腺素浸透了的感官来说，那声音简直如枪响一般振聋发聩。保持注意力集中在对方身上，John慢慢把手举起来，直至在后脑相扣。陌生人得意洋洋地笑着，动作熟练地夺走了John的枪，并冲他的同伴投去一个了悟的眼神。

Sherlock看着入侵者之间的互动，注意到他们的训练有素整齐划一，以及非语言的交流方式。这告诉了Sherlock他需要知道的一切。

_‘专业人士。共同工作多年。至少十年。美国口音。CIA，显而易见。耳机表明房子里还有其他人。三个？’_

“Watson医生，请趴到地上。”

“你们不需要我也趴到地上吗？” Sherlock问。

“不，Holmes先生，我需要你来打开保险柜。”

“话说回来为什么美国政府会关心一堆某个英国皇室被一名前军医打屁股的照片呢？” Sherlock开口道，敏锐的灰色双眸落在John身上，John直视回来，无声的供认落在两人之间。“除非那些照片之外还有其它。”

“保险柜，Holmes先生。”

“他不知－”

John的抗议被敲他额头的枪管打断，那把枪正抵着他的头。John毫无疑问正受着的威胁出乎意料地令Sherlock十分困扰，甚至超过了他居然被这个男人的命运所影响这件事本身。他感觉到下腹处似乎有一只大手在收紧，令他呼吸不畅，手心出汗。

“他说的没错，我不知道密码，” Sherlock坦承，保持对方的注意力集中在自己身上。

“你说你知道。我们在门外听着呢。”

“如果你们确实听着那么你应该知道他从来没有告诉过我密码。”

“你的名声，Holmes先生，我假定你能抓住一些我们漏掉的东西。在我们说话的时候我已经让其他人到Watson医生的卧室去了，在那等着我们需要的信息。现在，” 充满威吓的最后一步，对方把指着John脑袋的枪转向Sherlock，“告诉我密码。” 

下一刻发生的事如此迅疾，无论是速度或者准确性都可以和Sherlock那些著名的推理媲美了。枪支一离开他的脑袋转而指向世界唯一的咨询侦探的心脏，John Watson便果断出击夺取控制权。

"Vatican cameos! " 他大喊，打断了侦探和粗暴的CIA探员之间的对决。有些吃惊，Sherlock转向John，于是就看到整个场景如慢动作一般在眼前展开，他观察吸收着所有一切，每一个细微的表情变化，每一处细枝末节，全都存进他的记忆宫殿以便日后分门别类。

看样子，John的战斗口号，是一句暗号。他一对着整个房间大声喊出，Mike Stamford就肚子贴地倒在了地上，死沉的体重出其不意地把抓着他的探员也拽得跪了下来。与此同时John也在行动，如行云流水，这不仅是一个能经受住战场考验的男人，他为之而生。John的左手稳如磐石，一把抓住威胁着Sherlock的探员的手腕，充分利用自己的短小精悍从对方胳膊下滑出去，同时保持着手上牢固的抓握夺取了对枪支的控制。 

他开枪射击Mike的攻击者，首先是对方握着武器的手，使得那名探员哭叫着直接把手上的枪砸在了Mike的背上，接着John又击中他的右肩，让他栽倒在地动弹不得，无法再构成威胁。Mike也跟着行动起来，哼哼唧唧畏缩着翻了个身，一边抱怨被砸中的肩膀肯定会淤青一片一边抓过手枪瞄准躺在地上的酒囊饭袋。 

至于由John本人来对付的那名CIA，前军医用后背贴住他宽阔的前胸，借着肾上腺素给肌肉带来的额外力量把他顶到墙上再使劲往后一撞，用后脑勺把他敲晕了。Sherlock知道他绝对不会忘记当John听到他们的攻击者鼻梁被撞断，看到对方四肢无力地瘫倒在地上时脸上自满的表情。  

就像是在观看一出完美的芭蕾舞表演。 

John熟练地检查了夺来的枪看看还有多少发子弹，然后才捡起自己的勃朗宁。他走向Mike，拿开他手里的武器，然后查看躺在地上的男人的伤势。那位探员在躺倒的时候把自己摔晕了，但仍有呼吸，脉搏偏快却很强劲。John从一边的躺椅上抓过一条十分昂贵的羊绒毛毯覆在男人中枪的肩膀上，并指示Mike保持用力按住伤口。在确定那位探员不会丧命之后，John终于转身确认Sherlock的状况。然而他问的什么Sherlock一个字都听不见，耳朵里只有自己原始又带着狂喜的怦然心跳在回荡。 

Sherlock看着面前的男人，无法移开视线。

John Watson实在太惊人了！既是保护者又是危险本身，完全自相矛盾。一位裹着丑陋的和蔼可亲的羊毛套头衫的传奇狂暴勇士。战士和医生合二为一。他是最不可能，也最不得当...

‘ _一旦排除了所有的不可能，无论剩下什么，不管多不得当，必然是事实，_ ’ 一个声音在Sherlock思维宫殿的大厅里回响，不是不像Mycroft。Sherlock真希望他哥哥能行行好去骚扰别人的潜意识。 

“Holmes先生？” John又呼唤了一次，把Sherlock从思想中带回现实。他正站在Sherlock左侧，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，温暖坚定手指应当还带着开枪造成的火药灼痕。这让Sherlock舔了舔嘴唇，并用了一秒钟想象如果他用舌头描绘那些钝钝的手指John会怎么样。他的眼眸会变暗吗？瞳孔放大犹如一朵盛放的矢车菊。他的呼吸会不会停滞？会不会收紧放在Sherlock肩上的手？会不会喊他的名字？ 

“你还好吗，Holmes先生？” John契而不舍地问着，而Sherlock终于成功作出反应，稍稍点了下头。 

“我们应该叫警察，” Mike说。

“对，” Sherlock同意道，抛开他不合时宜的幻想以便把注意力集中在眼前事务上。他伸手抓过一支丢在地上的枪朝一扇窗户走去。

“他说过还有更多人在楼上。而且他们应该会安排其他人看着整栋房子，” John说。 

“显然，” Sherlock兴趣缺缺地回答道打开窗户朝天开了几枪，让屋里的人大吃一惊。 

“看在上帝的份上！” John大喊。

“噢闭嘴，这样比较快，” Sherlock假笑着说完大步流星走出房间，John紧随其后。

“你要去哪？”

“楼上。”

“楼上？”

“确切地说，你的卧室。”

他都已经冲上好几级台阶了，然而John拽着他大衣的下摆往后拉，阻碍了他的进程。

“我的卧室？” John重复道。

Sherlock叹着气翻了个白眼，感到失望，为John没跟上思路，也为自己居然会觉得John嘴角上翘的恼怒微笑几乎比犯罪现场更有趣...当然说的是个五分的犯罪现场...绝对不超过六分。 

“听着，其他任何时候，任何一天，Holmes先生，我会非常乐意邀请你到我的卧室去。但你确实明白现在正有一堆CIA探员在那吧？还都有枪。这很危险。”

“所以？” Sherlock问道，耸了耸肩。“不过是一些以射击为乐的美国人，我碰过比这更糟的。”

“ _受训的_ 以射击为乐的美国人，” John强调道。

“即便如此。我见得多了，暴力，危险。你也一样，做为一名前军医。”

“对，没错，” John承认。“说真的，太多了。下辈子都够了。”

Sherlock靠近John，审视的目光无情地评估着大兵，从他僵直的脊背，到坚定的蓄势待发的左手，甚至是因半勃而隆起的裤裆处的轻微颤动。这一通观察得出的结论如此简单直接。 

倾身向前，Sherlock像只志得意满的猫咪对着John的耳朵轻声说道。“还想看更多吗？”

说真的，John又怎么会有别的回答。 

“上帝啊，当然了！”


	4. 信任危机

Sherlock Holmes和John Watson像两个逃课的中学生一样冲上楼梯，脸带笑容，生气勃勃，他们不顾一切地投入无法预测的未知之中，熊熊能量从身上的每一个毛孔往外冒。                     

当然，他们本该料到余下的CIA探员们（一共三个）已经在等着了，Sherlock痛斥自己没早点作出判断。

‘ _愚蠢！愚蠢！_ ’ Sherlock训斥着自己，此时他正屈膝蹲在一个角落而John正尽其所能保卫着他俩，开枪回击努力牵制住他们的敌人。‘ _他们都戴着耳机呢。显然剩下的人听到了起居室里发生的所有事，早就准备好等着我们了。要不是顾着花痴...要不是分了神你早该意识到了。_ ’

“这真是太蠢了！” Sherlock大吼，对整个局面完全失去了耐心。他怒气冲冲地越过John往外瞄以便能对着那三个应该是正从John的卧室朝他们射击的野蛮人喊话。“如果把我们杀了你们就 _永远_ 都得不到密码了！你们想过嘛！” 

枪声嘎然而止，但在Sherlock能祝贺自己总算把事情导回正轨之前，John开枪射中其中一个探员的膝盖，把另两个吓了一跳。当还站着的两位探员把注意力转向他们正栽倒的同事的时候，John一把抓住Sherlock的大衣直接把瘦高个儿男人拽进了正对着他们攻击者的房间。

“把衣橱弄过来，” 他一边锁门一边命令道。“可以为我们争取点时间，但也多不到哪去。” 

“我们得到你的卧室去，” Sherlock坚持道，一边把那沉重的柜子往门边推。 

“欢迎，” John喘着气，张开双臂示意。Sherlock皱起眉草草浏览了一下整间屋子。就像John本身，这个房间干净，整齐，舒适，和Sherlock推测的奢华淫靡的密室毫不相干。他无法想象John在这样一间直白无趣的卧室‘娱乐’他客户的样子，那么就只有一个解释了。

“两件卧室...” Sherlock意识到，惊叹赞赏和某些他拒绝命名的东西在胸腔里涌动。 

“信任危机，记得吗？” John哼了哼。

“是聪明，” Sherlock回嘴，看向四周，因而错过了爬上对方脖颈的迷人红晕。他持续吸收纳入这个新环境，完全无视了重物在地板上拖曳而过的声音。

“帮把手？” John抱怨着。

“好的，” Sherlock回答道，完全被拆解分析这个房间分了神，贪婪的视线尽可能搜寻着每一处能帮他解开John Watson这个谜题的线索。

“真是多谢啊，” John咕哝一声继续自己忙活了。他正努力把床推过去顶着衣柜，应该是为了增加防御的份量并制造另一道屏障以应对CIA开枪射击破坏门锁，从声音上判断他们几秒前刚刚那么做。“这撑不了多久的。我们得离开这里。”

Sherlock根本就没在听John讲话。他的注意力都集中在那个快被挤爆的书架上了。绝大部分大部头都是医学文献和期刊（John和他关怀的天性真是关系密切），还有些奇奇怪怪的色情小说（休闲读物？功课？），但真正吸引Sherlock的是独立成排的平装侦探丛书。书脊折痕明显还带着脏污。非常受宠了那么。有些是最近的畅销书，但其中大多具有一定年岁，如果仔细看装帧还可以发现少数差不多三十年前的出版。 

所以，大兵喜欢侦探故事。单这一点就够有趣了，但必须留待另一天再进行剖析推理。关于这些小说的排列有更紧急重要，与当下情势相联的推断。 

它们摆放的位置有问题。

那些小说并不是贴着书架的背板放置的。它们往外凸，仿佛后面藏着些什么。带着些许几不可见的小心（John **确实** 看重这些傻故事）Sherlock从架子上取下几册书，结果正如他所推理的。

一个常见的键盘输入式善卫牌个人保险柜。

‘ _啧啧啧啧，John。太简单了，你让我失望。_ ’

既然已经发现保险柜，接下来Sherlock需要做的就只是输入正确的密码然后拿到那些照片。Sherlock凝视着键盘，天才的大脑中闪过所有可能的数字组合。当然他之前只是在虚张声势，大胆地对John宣称已经知道密码。但说实话， _那时_ 他或许还不知道，可是Sherlock有十足把握自己只需要一点时间进行推理就能得出结果。

他把注意力集中在John身上。

Watson医生。

大兵。 

一个看起来像个无趣的毫不引人注目的居家父亲的男人，却又暗地里对危险上瘾，过着充满性探险的生活。一个有两间卧室的男人，一间满足他骨子里阴暗下流爱冒险的天性，另一间则古典平和让他感到安全。保护着坚硬内里的柔和表象。

如果这间卧室代表了John的外壳，那么保险箱，Sherlock知道其中安放着那些不雅的照片，正是John真实偏好的有形代表。但John会用怎样的数字组合呢？他的服务热线？他有过的伴侣总数？一个特殊的日子？一定不复杂，是John熟悉却又会被大多数人忽略的。大兵会用什么数字来保护他的秘密呢？ 

“当然了，” Sherlock叹着气，双眼因为答案本身值得称道而闪闪发光，那真是既朴实又狡猾。自信满满地，他在键盘上输入了六个数字，并未掩饰在听到预示成功的解锁声时脸上愉快的表情。 

“我们可以从相联的卫生间的排水管逃走。希望你有预备要－SHERLOCK!”

John惊恐的喊声并没有让Sherlock打开保险柜的动作停顿。于是John便朝他扑过去，用上了自己的全部重量，抱住Sherlock细瘦的腰肢让两个人一起滚到地上。John很暖和，有点沉但不会不舒服，除了扭动挣扎的部分。Sherlock嘴里的一口气全被震飞了但他实在顾不上介意，不是当John的脸颊贴在他心脏的位置，双臂紧紧圈着他身体的时候。他的头撞到地板了，Sherlock把自己片刻的晕眩怪在有可能被引发的脑震荡上而拒绝去想或许和现下的情势有关，一具强壮的身体紧贴着他的，John灰金色的发梢撩着他的下巴，一阵辛辣的须后水味开始充斥周边的空气，其间还回荡着John第一次喊他名字的声音。 

世界在移动，半是梦境半是真实，John从Sherlock身上移开并帮助咨询侦探坐起来，轻轻拨开挡在他眼前的零散的发卷。Sherlock看着保险柜看到架在里面对准了胆敢来抢夺珍宝的傻瓜的那支枪。这是非常明智的防范措施。Sherlock看向John就像他是一个魅力四射的疯子科学家，有多令人惧怕就该有多令人欣赏和喜爱。

“信任危机，” John嘟囔道，无法领会Sherlock眼中正闪烁跃动的一大片能量。他一边哼哼着一边朝保险柜移动。然而Sherlock更快，他把John撞向一边伸手去抓那个引发了这么多麻烦很可能还包括一场国际事件的敲诈物。 

那是一台笔记本电脑。 

不是昂贵的型号，并且至少已经用了三年。像它的主人一样低调，但也和他一样，内里容纳着许多令人心痒又危险的东西。事关John Watson，因为外表就低估永远都是不明智的。

“看哪，一个骑士头衔到手了，” Sherlock无动于衷地洋洋得意了一番，把电脑夹在一边的胳膊下面大步往卫生间走去。做为最后机关的那支枪射出的子弹嵌在靠近房门的那面墙上并且似乎激怒了他们的追捕者，导致对方正加倍努力破门而入。衣柜和床在缓慢地被推离门边，此时警车的警报声也越来越响。没有时间可以浪费了。

“抱歉，那是我的，” John在Sherlock身后说道，跟着他走进卫生间锁上门。侦探没有在听，一条腿已经伸出窗外并在排水管上找到了着力点。“抱歉。听着！” John发作了，一把抓住Sherlock的手臂。“这台电脑是我的命，Holmes先生，如果让你把它带走我就死定了。” 语带威胁，激烈有力。

‘ _他是认真的，_ ’ Sherlock意识到，当他看见John紧咬的下巴，紧锁的眉头，以及眼里的冷酷决绝。这张脸属于一个曾经目睹战争，在炽热的中心奋战，然后离开，带着伤痕而且已经永远被沙漠的可怖改变的男人。这不是一个供人随意逗弄的男人。

甚至都没察觉到自己在做什么，Sherlock倾身向前。他的脸贴近John的，唇瓣微分，脑子里充斥的关于John的推理嗡嗡直响，John吻起来会是怎样，他的嘴唇有多干燥，上唇尝起来是如何带着咸味和他辛辣的须后水味，他的舌头又有多火热多湿滑多调皮，而且难以预测。Sherlock成功捕捉到John的一丝呼吸（川宁英式早餐茶，两杯，很浓，加糖加奶）在衣橱倾覆的声音警告他敌人们有多靠近之前。

“走吧，John？” 他问道，身体后撤拒绝承认一个吻差点就发生了，或者是刚刚John也在向他靠近，闭着眼睛，细长的睫毛落在脸颊上，是金色的。

尽管夹着个笔记本电脑Sherlock还是没费多大力气就顺着排水管落到地上，双腿刚刚着地John就已经在身后。仅仅只是咧嘴一笑和微微点头，这一对就开跑了。他们跑过一条又一条小巷，在蜿蜒曲折名为伦敦街道的迷宫里飞驰。John毫不犹豫地跟随着Sherlock，相信这个男人光彩夺目的大脑一定已经熟记每一处隐藏的路口，每一条捷径和每一个死胡同。John信赖着Sherlock就好像这是第二天性，把信任交付于一个仅仅相处了几个小时的疯狂又美丽的陌生人。 

他们一直跑一直跑，直到警笛声不再撞击四周的墙壁引起回响。倚着主干道之外一面毫不起眼的墙，两人终于停下脚步稍事休息，肩靠着肩，胯贴着胯。他们的喘气声此起彼伏，正大口呼吸好安抚灼烧的肺部，体内充盈的肾上腺素都快要炸开了。Sherlock和John面向彼此，无声祝贺他们千钧一发的逃脱。两个男人都大张着嘴，气喘吁吁，眼中闪烁着兴奋，又因为成为成功挑逗了危险的幸存者而暗流涌动。Sherlock发现自己在笑，而John则用他的一个完美的微笑回应着。

然后他们开始大笑。上气不接下气的格格笑声笼罩着他们，和周围隔绝开来，就像刚刚进行了一场恶作剧然后逃到操场的两个小男孩，两个男人笑到都快岔气了。和另一个人分享胜利的喜悦并且欢笑庆祝的感觉如此美妙，Sherlock立刻将其刻印在他的思维宫殿里以备日后需要提神振作时使用。

当笑声渐渐消褪，John重重地靠在Sherlock一侧把下巴搁在高个子男人的肩头。

“那就接着说吧，” John呼出一口气，打在Sherlock颈侧略有些潮湿。“那个徒步者。是怎么死的。你说过一旦拿到照片就告诉我。” 他看了看夹在Sherlock手臂下的电脑。“这是公平交易。而且，我知道你想要说出来。”

他确实想要说。Sherlock微笑起来。

"那辆车回火时的位置与徒步者之间的联系是关键。剩下就没什么难的了。"

“是嘛，” John答道，带着些许宠溺的无奈。“那就迁就我一下和我说说。徒步者是怎么被杀的？” 

“他不是。”

“可是...他死了。当然是被杀死的吧。”

“但愿每具尸体都代表着一桩有趣的谋杀案正等着被破解，” Sherlock庄重地说。“我们死掉的徒步者是个经验老道的探险家，刚从国外回来。他正站在一片荒野之中看着天空，除了那辆正要回火的车的司机再也没有其他人。”

“然后？” 

“听到巨大声响的时候你会怎么做，John？” Sherlock问。

“我也不知道，朝发出声响的地方张望？” 他耸了耸肩。

“正是如此！”

“所以车子回火的时候徒步者朝那个方向看了，” John推理道。

“更重要的是，他从回火之前看着天空的时候所专注的目标上分了心。现在，好好想想John。你认识的那个官员告诉你的死亡原因是什么？”

“钝器对后脑勺的重击。”

“而我刚刚和你是怎么说的？关于徒步者的背景。”

“他，是个经验老道的探险家，刚从国外回来...车回火之前他正站在一片荒野之中看着天空。看鸟吗？”

Sherlock翻了个白眼嗤之以鼻，搞得John都快怒发冲冠了。

“好吧，这么说来不是鸟咯，” John用一种安抚的语调说道。“钝器，击中后脑勺，他从观望着的天空移开视线...一位刚从国外回来的探险家...天上有些东西...探险家...但那个根本不合逻辑。不可能。”

“没有什么是不可能的，John。”

“但是那个的几率根本微乎其微！” John抗议道。

“所以你已经解决它了？” Sherlock问。

“飞去来器。徒步者在回头看回火的车子的时候被自己的飞去来器击倒了。”

“并且那个飞去来器被河流冲走了没有留下任何痕迹，在警察到来之前，” Sherlock总结道，对于John把线索联系起来感到愉快，虽然花了好长时间。John没说话，Sherlock注视着他，因为看到的原始毫不掩饰的爱慕和性奋困惑不已。

“这真是...太棒了。”

“你真是这么想的吗？” Sherlock叹了口气，对于自己居然会为了John的反应担心而吃惊，比如John是会像苏格兰场的大多数人那样觉得他是个怪胎，还是会意识到他有多聪明并为之称赞他。

“当然了，” John说着站到了Sherlock面前，他朴实无华一览无遗的脸上带着全然的惊叹。这算得上Sherlock见过的最美的事物了。“精采绝伦！你...你真是精彩绝伦。”

在他还是个孩子的时候，Sherlock有一次摔倒在妈咪最喜欢的土地神像上磕破了上嘴唇。那个伤口很小但非常深，血流得厉害。在Mycroft从花园冲进屋子去找他们的父亲之前，Sherlock的下巴和双手就被鲜血覆盖了。尽管血液又湿又粘，Sherlock还是对那温热感到好奇。即便当他坐在父亲的腿上被拥在怀中，Mycroft拿着一条毛巾贴着他的嘴唇的时候，Sherlock仍旧只是盯着自己的双手，看着血液从指尖滑落，经过指节顺着他的手腕流向臂弯，由始自终都在为皮肤上鲜红火热的触感着迷。 

他现在就正感受着那熟悉的热流涌动，当John Watson紧贴在他的一侧，带着一种全然到犀利的真诚赞扬他。Sherlock的思维被感知淹没了，他感觉着那阵从胸腔向四肢百骸扩散的浓厚暖意，在器官间穿梭滑行，漫过他的皮肤，渗入骨髓毛发肌肉，进入他的大脑。Sherlock想要分析这舒展开来触碰了他内在每一个角落的陌生的暖意，但当下唯一能做出的结论就是这令人兴奋（又害怕）的涓涓热度源自John Watson。 

而Sherlock Holmes为之神魂颠倒。 

那次年岁久远的磕碰流下了一个伤疤，John Watson刚刚发现了它，Sherlock默不作声试图搞清他自己的谜题的时候John一直聚精会神地盯着他。John喜欢看着Sherlock，特别是这个男人那张独特的脸，于是当他发现小小瑕疵的时候实在无法抗拒。他抬起一只手轻抚Sherlock的脸颊，用大拇指描绘他嘴角细微的苍白纹路。

“Oh, Sherlock，” 他叹道，“你是我见过的最令人惊叹的人。” 

Sherlock并未因为那爱抚而瑟缩。他把脸颊更多地贴向John温暖的掌心，甚至润湿了嘴唇并在过程中挑逗地用舌尖轻触John的大拇指，仅仅只是一扫而过，就为了看看他的同伙可能做出的反应。

John发出一声呻吟，却没有回击，而是屈从般地把手挪开了。 

“而那让我更不想这么做了。”

带着刚刚在他的起居室里展示过的速度和灵巧，John稍稍退开一点然后给了Sherlock一拳，直击他一小时前才细心处理好的那个额头。Sherlock目瞪口呆栽倒在地，像条湿毛巾似地撞在冷酷无情的柏油路面上。接着John又给了他一下，Sherlock呻吟咒骂着，眼前先是一片耀眼的空白然后才变成模糊的重影，与此同时视线的边缘正快速被黑暗侵蚀。 

Sherlock与其说看到更多地是感觉到John从他松开的手里夺走了电脑。Sherlock抬头看去，模糊之中就像是三胞胎John在眼前跳舞。他试着伸手去抓他，但这举动实在过分需要协调性了，他的手臂无力地落在身侧。

“我很抱歉，” John在Sherlock胯部打着圈安抚。“真的。要是我们能在其它情况下认识就好了，Holmes先生。如果真的再有交集，让我们共进早餐吧。” 

然后，就像惹了事之后被河流冲走的飞去来器，John Watson消失了，除了地上躺着的人没有留下一丝他曾存在过的痕迹。Sherlock想要追出去，再一次试着把自己抬起来，跟上，可是那太过费力。他倒下了，四肢无力，只剩大脑还在打着一场毫无胜算的战争想要保持清醒。

意识丧失的压倒性重量最终打败了Sherlock，黑暗像一条恼人的受惊毯裹住他的大脑，侦探在陷入昏迷之前最后一条清晰的观察是，John Watson，非常刻意地，避开了他的鼻子和牙齿。


	5. 动心无益

“你真的 _不用_ 呆足二十四个小时，Mycroft，” Sherlock恼怒地说道，一边浏览着早报。

“你脑震荡了，” Mycroft回答，对他弟弟的情绪无动于衷。他继续翻阅带来的平板电脑，每隔一两分钟就检查一下手机，看看是否有需要他关注的世界问题的更新。

Sherlock怒气冲冲地翻了个白眼。 

在急诊室醒来一眼望见Mycroft那张硬邦邦的脸真是一场恶梦。之后，当年长的Holmes宣布他将遵医嘱护送Sherlock回到公寓并在那里陪伴他二十四小时的时候，整个局面带来的创伤更是被放大了。显然这位所谓的医生－一位Sawyer女士－十分低能。她说休息是治愈脑震荡的最佳办法，但她又怎么能指望Sherlock可以好好休息呢，当他那个死胖子哥哥就在同一个屋檐下污染着室内里所有的氧气。 

带着他哥就睡在客房的认知，Sherlock整个晚上都没能放松下来休息，他很确定自己听到Mycroft溜进厨房好几次，肯定吃光了 _所有_ 雅法蛋糕（Jaffa cake）。那个自私的混蛋。 

“我没事！” Sherlock受不了了，而Mycroft仅仅以一个表示怀疑的皱眉作答，整张脸看上去特别像奶奶，更让Sherlock勃然大怒。“如果你坚持的话Hudson太太可以照看我，” 他绝望地主动提出。

“Sherlock，你知道我这么做完全只是因为妈咪。难道你更希望她来当保姆吗？她想来，你知道的，我只要打个电－” 

“别！” Sherlock要求道，双眼直瞪着Mycroft在电话上徘徊的手指，声音边缘露出一丝微不可闻的恳求。兄弟俩有片刻的僵持，然后Mycroft从鼻子里喷出一口气，没有碰手机，把注意力放回了他的平板电脑。放松下来，Sherlock也回去读他的报纸。于是整间公寓便被一种紧张但尚算可行的沉默笼罩了。

Hudson太太最终上楼来了，她把自己做的饼干放到兄弟两人之间的茶几上，然后就到厨房去忙忙碌碌好泡一壶茶。Mycroft盯着那碟饼干，脸上带着令人同情的渴望，而鉴于从来不会错过折磨他兄长的机会，Sherlock抓起一块饼干放到鼻子下面。他极其夸张地在刚刚出炉的糕点上深深吸了一口气，就跟那是顶级波尔多似的，然后像个蹒跚学步的儿童般一口塞进嘴里。 

“我根本就该给妈咪打电话，” Mycroft阴沉地说，看着他舔干净手指。“你这次真的是太大意了，Sherlock。”

“那些照片极其安全，” Sherlock鄙视地说，又给自己拿了一块饼干。 

“在一名在逃的性工作者手中。”

“他无意勒索。” 

“这是他和你说的？”

“不是原话，” Sherlock咕哝着举起了报纸，好阻隔Mycroft恼人的瞪视。

_这台电脑是我的命。_

那是John的原话，说的时候非常坚决又带着一丝痛苦的绝望。如果笔记本电脑里存储的东西对John如此重要，勒索皇室基本应该不在他的计划内。不，这整个事件里肯定还有些别的什么。反正Mycroft就只会坐在那边惹人嫌，他还不如好好利用一下。

“他手上还有什么？” Sherlock质问道。

“谁？” Mycroft问。

“John Watson, ” Sherlock说，发出这个名字的感觉有点美妙过头了。“这很不寻常不是吗，Mycroft，一个曾经献身于女王和国家的男人－一名 _医生_ －从战场返回退役后会突然与他宣誓拥护的一切对立。”

“战争改变人，Sherlock，” Mycroft回答道，却只是让Sherlock对他怒目而视。Mycroft重重叹了口气。“他回到伦敦时的心理咨询师，诊断你的士兵－”

“他不是 _我的_ 什么！” Sherlock否认，既为这个说法感到受辱又暗地里觉得兴奋刺激。当然，如果Mycroft知晓哪怕一丁点使Sherlock内核升温的激烈的冲突的四处扩散的情感，那绝对会比圣诞晚餐更要命。

“他被诊断患有创伤后应激障碍，” Mycroft继续说道，抬起一条眉毛一副盛气凌人的样子，像是在说 ‘ _你刚刚的否认连Anderson都骗不了，亲爱的弟弟，更别说是我了。_ ’

“错，” Sherlock怒斥。

“确实，” Mycroft得意一笑。“不，John Watson看来根本就不惧怕战争。他想念战争，想念到任何鲁莽的冒险只要能符合他需求的都可以。如果一开始不是性交易满足了他的肾上腺素瘾症，他很可能最后会追着你在伦敦城里横冲直撞。天知道你们俩会把自己卷进什么样的危险之中。”

“我...” Sherlock气鼓鼓地，抿了抿嘴唇，皱起眉头，挺直胸膛。“在你送我过去之前，知道还有其他人也会找他吗？我相信是些专业CIA _杀手_ ，” 他谴责道。

“那样把你的小弟弟送入危险之中是很不光彩的，” Hudson太太一边说着加入他们，顺便稍微理了理茶几。她瞪着Mycroft的方式和妈咪生气时几乎一模一样，而她充满母性的疼爱揉着Sherlock肩膀的样子对年长的Holmes来说更是太过了。“到最后只有家人会留在你身边，Mycroft Holmes。”

“Oh, Hudson太太，闭嘴。”

“MYCROFT!”

一种紧绷，危险的沉默笼罩了贝克街221B里的小团体，与通常存在于这对兄弟之间的小打小闹相去甚远。Sherlock对Mycroft怒目而视，Hudson太太站在他身边，被冒犯了。懊悔不已，Mycroft垂下了视线，为自己的说话不得体感到惭愧。他弟弟显然十分喜爱这位女性，这位女性也关心Sherlock对他视如己出，这在双方都是非常 _非常_ 罕见的。

“抱歉，” Mycroft最终开口道，看起来诚意十足。

Sherlock瞪着他哥哥－正把Mycroft的轻率编纂记录在思维宫殿里存储他哥哥所有失误的地方－过了好一阵他眼角的凌厉才褪去，重新把注意力放回报纸上。这是Sherlock原谅Mycroft的方式，却也是他永远不会遗忘的承诺。

“谢谢，” Hudson太太说完便转身往厨房去了。

“虽然，确实，闭上嘴吧，” Sherlock对着继续在他公寓里晃悠并喋喋不休的房东太太咕哝道。

_**聪明鬼（** **Smartarse** **）**  _

神秘的声音破空而入给整个空间按了暂停，像热餐刀利落地把黄油一分为二。是一位男性的声音，音色平稳，语带责备，喜爱之情又溢于言表，是那种当一个孩子实施了非常好玩的恶作剧但依旧需要因为太淘气被教育时你会用的口吻。重点在于，那声响紧随Sherlock的无礼而至，时机不能更棒了。即便是Mycroft也不能编织出这么完美的搅局，他可是英国政府呢，掌控着MI5和几乎整个MI6。 

 _ **聪明鬼**  _ 

同一个声音再次回荡在贝克街221B，一成不变的语音语调，让此时身在其中的三个人一同开始寻找声音的来源。Sherlock朝沙发移动，那里有他从急诊室回来之后随手丢下的大衣。稍事翻找之后，Sherlock取出了他的手机，马上就注意到那表示未读信息的蓝色闪光。

_**早上好，** **Holmes** **先生。** _

_**感觉好些了吗？**_  

信息没有署名，号码未知并且很可能无法追踪。那就不是来自Lestrade了。而且探长也从来不会称Sherlock为 ‘Holmes先生’。事实上，在Sherlock最近的记忆中，就只有一个人会这么称呼他。

Sherlock对着手机微笑起来，小小的连嘴都没有咧开的笑容，但不管怎么说总是嘴角上扬了。他的拇指在触摸屏上徘徊着，随时准备发出一串回复，但咨询侦探想起他的陪伴（他的非常 _多余的_ 陪伴），便忍住了，他很快让自己镇定下来，迫使在胸腔中舒展的暖意停止冷却，要是他是独自一人就好了。他需要思考，审视，需要先解开这个聪明地更改了他手机设置（在他把Sherlock击昏之后，显然）的男人的神秘之处，再真正与他本人对话。

“美国人对一堆英国皇室的不雅照并无兴趣，” Sherlock说道，继续与Mycroft的谈话，并不着痕迹地把手机放进睡袍口袋。“还有别的东西。”

Mycroft没有回答，但他突然皱起的眉头和身体紧绷的防备姿态已经为善于观察的敏锐双眼提供了证明。“John Watson不再需要你费心了，” Mycroft做出决定，语调毫无商量的余地。“从现在开始你将远离这个事件，Sherlock。”

“我 _会_ 吗？” 

一个毫无特征（无趣）的手机铃声响起，Holmes兄弟之间无论是何种无声的较量尚未开始就被终结。这一次是Mycroft的手机打断了当下的气氛，他垂眼看了看屏幕便告失陪去楼梯口打电话了。 

_**聪明鬼**  _

“那是怎么回事？” Hudson太太抱怨道，端了两杯茶走进起居室放在了茶几上。

“信息提示音，” Sherlock心不在焉地回答，从口袋里拿出手机瞄了一眼。

_**抱歉敲了你的头。但说实话，你让我也没有别的选择** _

“你的电话以前从来不会那样，对吧？”

“看样子是有人拿了我的手机并且对他们的信息提示音进行了个性化设置。”

_**聪明鬼**  _

Hudson太太苦恼地呼出一口气。Sherlock读着他的新到信息无视了她。

_**我想对你做出补偿。下次碰面的时候，让我们共进早餐吧**  _

“以后会一直这样吗？” Hudson问道，有点焦虑。“有其他人在场的时候发出那样的声响可不太礼貌。” 

Sherlock再次无视了她，手指在键盘上方盘旋，极度想要新建一条信息。你还好吗？你在哪？如方便请到我的公寓来，不便亦来。你喜欢海盗吗？那台电脑里还有些什么？你干了什么？为什么是早餐？ 

他正打算发送一条信息，一个简短的回复，直接的让人着迷的内容，会让John Watson现身不再躲藏，然而再一次地，Mycroft（他的时机真是糟得无可挑剔）打断了Sherlock的计划。Sherlock把手机放回口袋，看向Mycroft的方向，抓住了通话的最后一点内容。 

“邦德飞机按计划出发。向考文垂组核实。稍后汇报。” 

挂断电话，Mycroft重新走进起居室，捕捉到他小弟弟全神贯注的视线，回以一个以让不止一个国家元首胆战心惊而闻名的冷酷算计的瞪视。

Sherlock只是简单地瞪了回去，一名对龙毫不畏惧的屠龙者。

“要出大事了，对不对？John Watson被卷入其中。显然并非有意。是什么事？” 

露出一个息事宁人的微笑，Mycroft啜了一大口Hudson太太为他准备的茶，视危险为无物拿起一块饼干，然后把平板电脑夹在胳膊下朝门口走去。

“我想Hudson太太足以胜任在早晨剩下的时间里照看你的任务。”

“那妈咪呢？” Sherlock问道，完全不是出于对他们母亲感受的关心，更多地是孤注一掷想要将计就计打击Mycroft罢了。

“你不说我也不会说，” Mycroft回答，不再玩了。“那么，恕我失陪，得去向一位老朋友进行非常诚挚的道歉。”

“Mycroft- ”

“你将不会去寻找John Watson，Sherlock，如果你那么做了，请放心我的管道一定会远在你之前找到他，而我，会确保你再也无法和那个人有任何联系。”

“你不能－”

“我有生以来从不随意做出威胁。更重要的是，我从不对你说谎，亲爱的弟弟。别考验我，” Mycroft镇定自若地警告他。“动心无益，Sherlock。别忘了。”

Sherlock想要争辩，想要暴怒，拳打脚踢，大喊大叫，但他无法从Mycroft的言辞中挑错，特别是他的逻辑。到最后，对人们的关爱从来也无法拯救他们，不是当受害者的背上工整地画着个靶子的时候，而John Watson似乎正是如此。即便Sherlock是全英国最聪明的人，即便他对于一头扎进危险毫不畏惧，即便他确实认为John Watson是自己遇到过的最有趣的人并且下定决心要救他，又有什么用呢？

Sherlock不懂他的心。他没办法计算，使其合理化甚至解释，他的感受。他明白情感的化学因素，当然了，但情感的目的，被其鼓舞产生的动机，被引发的反应（各不相同的，个体化的，不合逻辑的，），全都是咨询侦探一点也不想涉足的领域。他活在一个由事实和不偏不倚的科学数据和无情的诚实观察所组成的世界。给他一具尸体，他会非常乐意解决你的谋杀案。给他一具温暖的，呼吸着的，（蓝眼睛，带着伤疤，笑容迷人，体格健康）活力十足的身体，Sherlock Holmes完全不知所措。他一直干的可不是拯救性命的活，而基本就像Mycroft建议的，并没有现在开始该项营生的必要。

于是，让那阴暗但不可撤销的结论悬浮在空气中，Mycroft施施然离开了，留下Sherlock和他狂跳的心，汗湿的手掌以及压在胃上如铅块一般的沉重。他回到茶几边，喝着茶听着Hudson太太絮絮叨叨，化解她所有尝试多发掘一些他前一天认识的这位‘绅士的医生’的所有努力。

 _ **聪明蛋**  _ 

而无论何时，当他的手机一次又一次响起，告知收到来自John的信息，Sherlock都毅然决然地（他从未觉得固执有这么，这么 _艰难_ ；戒断都没这么痛苦），无视了他。


	6. 聪明鬼先生

“说真的Lestrade，如果你要这样浪费我的时间，我将停止向苏格兰场提供服务即便你再次上门请求我给出意见。”

“我可没要你帮忙，Sherlock。你比我的人还先到呢！”

“而且你把现场完全污染了，” Anderson一边抱怨一边左顾右盼：这是玛莎百货地下室一个隐蔽的角落，一尊破碎的水晶拿破仑镇纸，一具尸体，中年女性，头上的伤触目惊心。与整个奇异的场面相映成趣的是某位正窜来窜去的自命不凡的咨询侦探，乱糟糟的卷发，为了让自己看起来很酷立起的大衣衣领，跟只骄傲的凤头鹦鹉似的。

“我还没碰尸体，” Sherlock声明。

 _ **聪明鬼**_  

“为什么我们还没逮捕他？” Sally Donavan抱怨道，对Sherlock本人太过愤怒以至于都没注意到他不同寻常的信息铃声。Sherlock感到自己心跳加快，但转身面对Lestrade的时候依旧保持脸上波澜不惊。

“那可不是我的问题” 他对探长说道，“你的杀手发推特表达了她的犯罪意图，而你的团队却还是动作太慢没能阻止谋杀的发生，更不用说当场抓住凶手了，即便中间有整整三个小时时间。”

“那条推一散播我们和网络观察基金会的人就一起开始查了，” Sally暴跳如雷。“嫌犯用的是即用即弃的号码，而通过那个推特账户只能追踪到几十个假邮箱。我们没办法查下去！” 

“错！” Sherlock反驳道。

 _ **聪明鬼**_  

“你说的‘她’是什么意思？” Lestrade要求道，走过来挡在了他俩之间。“Sherlock，你刚刚说 _她的_ 意图。你怎么知道凶手是个她？”

“香水。”

“香水？”

“对，你没闻到吗？”

“我闻到的只有受潮的烟草味，” Lestrade承认到。 

“我一点也不意外。你自从分居后就一直偷偷摸摸地在抽。差不多有三周了吧？”

_**聪明鬼**  _

“那是谁？” Sally质问。

“你的幻觉，” Sherlock咕哝着。

_**聪明鬼**  _

“那...那是从你身上发出来的吗？” Lestrade很好奇，看着面前的年轻人从口袋里掏出手机，设为震动然后放回去。Sherlock飞快地瞥了他一眼（而探长几乎都要说Sherlock看上去确实在害羞，但那就太过了）便转身背朝茫然的众人屈膝在尸体旁蹲下了。

“烟味是Keller女士身上的，” Sherlock开始了。

“你知道她的名字？” Anderson问。

“显然，” Sherlock冷冰冰地说，随之便感受到无疑是来自静音手机的震颤。

“显然，” Lestrade附和着，尽己所能保持镇定。毕竟，在一个犯罪现场咯咯笑可不太好，但Sherlock向他射来恼怒的一眼几乎就让探长破功了，特别是当空气中又感受到同样节奏的颤动。Sherlock深吸一口气，毅然无视了他的手机，迫使自己把所有注意力都集中在犯罪现场。

“Keller女士烟不离嘴，抽白万。当然了，我不认为她有料到自己的午后消遣会被混入砒霜...”

 

* * *

 

血肉被焚烧的味道是怎么也不会认错的，那种辛辣的气味如此强烈以至于Sherlock都泛起了生理性泪水。他带着的纸质面具毫无用处，既无法阻挡那臭味也无法阻止烤焦BBQ的味道附着在他口腔内侧。他对Molly投去一个鄙夷的目光，异常恼火，病理学家似乎无法决定到底是该请求他的原谅还是要像个她有时（绝大多数时候）表现出来的傻女人那样咯咯傻笑。 

“我知道这很让人受不了，但是中央排气坏了，再加上春天的这股暖流...实在也没什么办法。而且你确实说了如果发生什么有趣的事就给你打电话。”

“这是有趣的事？” Sherlock怀疑地问。

“ _这_ 曾经是Harvey Granger先生，他今天上午出门散步的时候还是个大活人，然后目击者看见他在国王广场公园变成一团火球。”

“人体自燃？” Sherlock气鼓鼓地对身旁的女人翻了个白眼。“你是认真的吗，Molly？我说的是有趣，不是荒诞。”

_**聪明鬼**  _

“什么？”

“不是说你，” Sherlock低声说，飞快地瞄了一眼手机。

_**今天过得怎么样，** **Holmes** **先生？日落时的地中海很美。我想你或许有兴趣知道。**_

 

Sherlock叹了口气。

又是一些做诱饵的面包屑。又是一支朝着他的手指，如施咒般勾一勾，‘ _来找我啊_ ’。又一个咨询侦探挣扎着拒绝的诱惑。自从他决定对John的信息不做任何回复，大兵似乎下定了决心要动摇Sherlock的意志力，用各种与他身处何方相关的线索调戏咨询侦探，邀请但不要求他追着他满世界跑。

“人体自燃是不存在的，” Sherlock说着，把手机收好，并无视了从他口袋深处再次发出的‘聪明鬼’呢喃声。“Granger先生抽烟，而且很有可能还是个酒鬼，他在公园散步的时候抽了支烟，不小心把自己点着了。本案完结。”

“Granger先生不抽烟，” Molly在Sherlock走出停尸房前反驳道。Sherlock在半道上停下，转过头，尖锐专注的视线落在她身上，Molly有些得意。她战战兢兢吸了一口气勇敢地说了下去。“他老婆说他好多年前就戒烟了，目击者也说他烧起来的时候并没有在抽烟。” 女人的鼻尖染上一抹愉快的粉色，Sherlock看上去像是因为她说的话精神起来了。吞咽了一下稍稍平复她的紧张，Molly又继续说道。“Granger太太说她丈夫正在为了一次公益长跑进行训练，所以对健康特别注意。不碰酒精，不能有糖分，不摄入精炼碳水化合物。他着火的时候是在公园的空旷区域。目击者证词里写的是一团火球从他的前胸中央爆裂而出。”

Sherlock张嘴意欲打断但又被Molly抢先了。

“而且他并没有装心脏起搏器。”

Sherlock闭上嘴，如同每一次有什么引发了他强烈的兴趣那样，一双眼睛闪烁着能量，流光溢彩。他还赏赐了Molly一个可以被描述为对她刮目相看的表情才走回到Granger先生散发着臭气的残留物边。Sherlock在能忍受的范围内尽量俯下身，近距离观察了一下那看似确实是从内部炸开的胸腔。

“是的...” 他叹气，突然看出了造成这谜之尸体的潜在可能。他伸出一只手无声地要求一副手套，Molly急忙去拿，而Sherlock则继续检查着尸体，迫切地想要判定到底是什么现象会造成一个男人的胸腔从内部爆炸。就在此时，他的手机又响了。

_**聪明鬼**   _

鉴于屋子里没有其他人，Sherlock很快地看了一眼，浏览着John刚刚发的信息（另一条关于他的所在的蹩脚的线索－马赛，显而易见－以及另一个早餐邀请），并发现自己的大拇指在屏幕上方盘旋，极其想要敲出一条回信。

_**需要医生的见解。巴茨医院。如方便请速来。不便亦来。** _

_**－** **SH**  _

这完全符合逻辑。John是一名医生，还是一名非常好的医生，如果他的就职记录可靠的话，他的知识对于驳斥人体自燃并且发现造成这臭气熏天（但有趣！）的死亡的真正原因是非常宝贵的。John会喜欢的，Sherlock确信，而如果能把他们的头脑结合在一起，肯定早在晚餐之前就能把案子解决，更别说第二天的早餐了。

尽管他确实同意Mycroft说的（要Sherlock承认这个简直痛苦死了，因为他人生中的很大一部分时间都在和他哥做对，就只是为了气他），关心任何人（关心John）都是很愚蠢的，Sherlock开始在屏幕上敲打时，Molly欢乐地挥舞着一盒医用手套回来了。Sherlock在病理学家注意到之前把手机放回口袋里，回去检查Granger先生，一丝一毫也没有表现出他曾被从案件中分了神。

* * *

_**你在** **Crimewatch** **节目中看起来很性感，** **Holmes** **先生** _

_**我恨死香槟了。我喜欢上等苏格兰威士忌，温暖的壁炉，和一位好陪伴。你今晚有空吗？** _

_**我很无聊。让我们共进早餐吧** _

_**从我的酒店房间能看到碎片大厦（** **the Shard** **）和月亮。找出我在哪，来加入我吧** _

_**你总是把衣领竖起来好让自己看起来很酷吗？** _

_**我不饿。让我们共进早餐吧** _

_**正在社交集会上和一个傻瓜讲话。来找我，然后我们共进早餐吧** _

_**今天在巴茨看到你了，但你没看到我。真可惜** _

_**Lestrade** **身材很好。不过别吃醋，他的颧骨和你根本没得比** _

_**回到英国了。西班牙并没有很好玩。一起吃早餐吧我好和你说说** _

_**我觉得你应该开始戴帽子** _

_**今天买了一件套头衫。我敢保证你肯定很讨厌它** _

_**看在上帝的份上，** **Sherlock** **！让我们共进早餐吧**   _

“Holmes先生？你有在听我说吗？” 

“Mmm? ” Sherlock喃喃道，继续浏览着过去七个月来John发给他的信息，有好多呢。他甚至都没从手机屏幕上抬一抬眼。“继续说，Humphries先生。”         

“是Heinkel。”

“好。”

“听着，我知道你一定觉得我疯了，每个人都这么想，但我向你发誓，Holmes先生，我和你一样神志清明。”

“我可不这么认为，” Sherlock嘟囔道，无视了Heinekin先生的声明因为他的注意力正集中在几周前John发给他的最后三条信息上。

_**他们说的苏格兰男人在百褶裙下面什么都不穿是真的。我就有件百褶裙** _

_**绵羊的味道总让我想起爷爷（** **Granda** **苏格兰讲法）。以前每个夏天我都和他一起度过** _

_**你喜欢土豆（** **tatties** **苏格兰讲法）吗，** **Holmes** **先生？一起吃早餐吧，我保证会分你**  _

这一组信息和John通常撒落的那些面包屑不一样。并没有试着耍小聪明对他的所在欲盖祢彰。甚至都不带什么调戏色彩，不怎么带吧，至少。更像是某个时刻触发的喃喃自语，背后并无深刻含义。至少对于任何一个不是Sherlock Holmes的人来说，是这样。毫无经验的双眼很可能会错失那一条贯穿始终的线索，明确透露John Watson的所在就像雷达上闪烁的圆点。

百褶裙。爷爷。土豆。

_**你在苏格兰的假期一定糟透了，** **John** **。那里除了没完没了下雨就没别的了。**_

_**– SH**  _

Sherlock一边摇头一边删除了信息，试着想出些更能让人印象深刻的字句。一些，如果John正和他一起身处贝克街221B，会微笑进而变成咯咯笑然后伸出手抚弄Sherlock脸颊，玩弄他的头发，向他靠近的...精妙绝伦的东西。

_**你是住在祖父家你幼时住过的那个房间吗？** _

_**– SH** _

_**你料理的土豆（** **tatties** **）是祖父母菜园里种的吗？**_

_**– SH** _

_**你现在正穿着百褶裙吗？你在苏格兰呢，在那里男人才穿百褶裙。你正在苏格兰你祖父的房子里吃着一顿英式早餐，我确实喜欢土豆，话说回来你到底为什么一开始就邀请我共进早餐？** _

_**– SH**  _

“我的天啊！” Sherlock大喊一声，站起身来一时赌气把手机扔到了沙发后面。这个游戏真是变得越来越荒谬了，去他的Mycroft，Sherlock想要给John发信息，想要去苏格兰找John，想要把John带回伦敦带到贝克街带到221B。想和John一起共饮那杯威士忌共享那个壁炉的温暖想要吐槽他丑死了的套头毛衣想要看着John脸上的纹路，黑眼圈，挽起的裤脚，鞋子的磨损然后推断出自他们分开后John过的每一天。

但他不能。因为他已经选择不那么做，即便从一开始就觉得这个决定是个错误。心情糟糕透顶的当下，公寓里紧张不安的呼吸声提醒了Sherlock他还有一个焦虑的客户，让他决定至少终结一项让他恼火的事物。

“出去，” Sherlock命令道，把那个男人的外套和帽子砸到他身上。

“拜托了，Holmes先生，你一定要接我的案子！”

“根本就没有什么案子。”

“但那是我的姨妈！那不对！我知道人的骨灰是什么样的，Holmes先生，送还给我的不是我的姨妈！”

“Helmsman先生－”

“她被送去火化的火葬场甚至都不存在！还有纸质文件呢！至少有一打火化记录在案，但如果那个地方都不是真实存在的这怎么可能呢？”

这一声明让Sherlock顿了顿，眼里开始闪现兴趣被点燃的弱不禁风的火花。看出咨询侦探姿态的转变，Heinkel先生稍稍放松了些继续阐述他的理论，确信总算找到了相信他的人。 

“所以，当然了，这只有一个解释，” 他开口道，咬了咬下嘴唇，Sherlock用审视的目光盯着他一动不动，“外星人，Holmes先生。他们带走人类的尸体好进行某些物种实验。”

“再见，Hossenfeffer先生。”

在那个神经病有办法抗议之前，Sherlock把他推出去锁上大门，完全无视那个语无伦次的阴谋论白痴造成的声响，只顾四肢着地绕着沙发爬行寻找他的手机了。

* * *

“你有回过他吗？”

Sherlock从面前成堆被强制要求填写的表格中抬起头扬起一边眉毛以示询问。

“你有回复过吗？” Lestrade重复道，在咨询侦探面前坐了下来并递过一杯纸杯装的咖啡，就跟这是公平交易似的，用咖啡因换信息和他可没有任何关系。“回复他。那个发给你所有这些信息的家伙。聪明蛋先生。”

“那才不是他的名字，” Sherlock戒备地回答。

“我可没那么想过，” Lestrade戳着他的咖啡哼哼道。“但你从来没说过他的名字所以我只好自己给你的神秘发信人起个称呼了。”

“如果你是个更能干的侦探的话，Lestrade，早就该知道了根本不用自己起名。”

“就算是你也不能从一个人的信息铃声推断出他本人的名字。”

_**聪明鬼**  _

“说曹操曹操到，” Lestrade笑了起来，带着宠溺饶有兴趣地看着Sherlock看了一眼手机，对收到的信息不予置评，再回到他的文书工作上。“顺道一说，那已经是第57条了。光我听到的就有这么多。”

“你有在计数真是令人受宠若惊啊，” Sherlock回答，拒绝显露哪怕一丁点其实他也在数着，或是揭露，过去的十个月间John Watson给他发了统共三百一十条信息。

而Sherlock一条也没回。

当然，他保存了John发来的所有信息，完全只是为了追踪这个男人周游世界的路线。这对能够实时掌握一个人的...仇敌？陪衬？朋友？或别的什么人的动向是一个很好的练习。而John的最新信息让Sherlock对于大兵接下来几周想让自己在哪里被找到确信无疑。

 

Sherlock暗自微笑，享受着小腹扑腾的兴奋，那让他喉咙收紧，皮肤发热，脚趾扇动，与此同时还坚决地无视了Lestrade持续不断（可悲地）试图从他身上挖出更多信息的努力。

_**我想我说不定会给你寄个圣诞礼物，** **Holmes** **先生**_

* * *

那种渴望几乎要让他精神失常了。

他坐立不安，这是最能说明问题的，他努力控制自己的身体，把双手深藏在贝达弗大衣的口袋里，保持双膝并拢。可他依旧无法停止自己身体的震颤。还好在任何一位路人看来，只会觉得Sherlock是因为冬天的寒冷而颤抖，而不是正在与那种绝望，渴切，几乎吞噬一切的对可卡因的需求作斗争。 

百分之七的溶液，他的全部所需，他的常规剂量。或者应该说，是他六年多前的常规剂量，在他拗不过Mycroft走进那间可怖的戒断中心之前。从那以后，Sherlock再也没有碰过任何一种非法药物，因为发现了获得磕high状态最好的替代选项，解决有趣的谜题。这可能不是最健康的解决办法，用一种执迷替代另一种，但无论上瘾物是什么，重点都在于能够阻止Sherlock的思想把自己撕成碎片。

六年来Sherlock都保持着清白，每一次当他受到诱惑（完全该归咎于人生的极端单调乏味和缺少合宜有趣的谋杀案件），Lestrade就会突然给他发信息，说有一桩陈年旧案需要复查，或者Hudson太太会带着新鲜出炉的饼干来看他，用关于隔壁Turner太太那对已婚房客的无聊八卦来占据他一些时间，又或者是Molly手头上刚好有一堆需要别人接手的舌头，甚至还可能是Mycroft（该死的多管闲事的混蛋），登门造访请他帮个忙，出于原则Sherlock总是会先拒绝，最终又同意接受，好让Mycroft欠他人情。

但今晚，和所有那些容易处理的坏心情都不一样。这个夜晚无法被过去的悬案，饼干，舌头拯救，甚至是在他哥身上再下一城也不行。今晚，没有任何其他东西能安抚在Sherlock体内翻江倒海的混乱，他的脑袋被搞得一团糟，他发誓自己并不拥有的心都被掏空了。只有插在他手臂的针头带来的甜蜜又过分短暂的宽慰和进入血液的毒品有可能平息那执意要将Sherlock自内向外毁灭的风暴。

那毒窟他以前从没去过，Sherlock相当确定在他不可避免地被发现并带走之前至少能先好好来上一针，也许两针，希望到时候能够冷漠到对Mycroft毫无新意的说教免疫。

‘ _真的吗，Sherlock？！妈咪还不够操心吗。父亲会怎么说？_ ’ 

父亲。

Papa，Sherlock被送走去读预科之前是这么叫他的。一个从事着一份简单工作的简单男人，有一张明白易读的脸，讲笑话总是自己先笑。Siger William Scott Holmes，由Sherlock，Mycroft和妈咪构成的福尔摩斯风暴的风眼，总能在恰当的时候说出正确的话，他泡的茶完美，并拥有一个浮夸的领结，极其享受戴着它因为会让他的孩子们尴尬...

...以及，第一个因为Sherlock的推理称赞他的人，即便晚餐全毁了，Sherlock只靠观察妈咪老板的鞋带就发现他有外遇并公之于众。当那个男人结结巴巴地为自己找着借口，他妻子开始用周日烤肉（Sunday roast）用力丢他，而妈咪威胁要叫警察的时候，Siger只是拨乱Sherlock的卷发，对着混乱局势偷笑，然后微笑着低头看向他一脸严肃五岁大的次子。

‘ _那可真聪明，Sherlock。干得漂亮。_ ’

Sherlock不知道父亲是否还记得那一顿年代久远的周日晚餐。他没法向他询问，不是在他平躺在医院病床上，刚结束一场紧急搭桥手术全身插满塑料管的时候。那天下午Siger心脏病突发，被紧急送医并由Mycroft所能负担（或者勒索到）的最好的外科医师救治，尽管在手术室里两度心脏停跳，他最终还是活了过来并且有望完全康复，即便需要不少时间。 

活着。

父亲...Papa，还活着，而Sherlock能想到的只有磕到high。好吧，他不是 _只_ 想到那个。另一个蚕食着他非凡大脑的想法是，有一天，很可能只早不晚，他的父亲将会死去。即便只是想一想Sherlock都觉得自己愚蠢透顶。他父亲当然会死。他母亲会死，Mycroft会死，Hudson太太和Lestrade和Molly都会死。即便他自己，Sherlock Holmes，天才咨询侦探，也终有一死。

世人都如此。 

 

对于一个职业和死亡息息相关的人，Sherlock简直无法原谅自己居然一丝一毫也没想过他父母无法避免的宿命。他气自己的视而不见，而这巨大的疏失吓着他了，让Sherlock如此质疑自己的理性和感性以至于他只希望自己的大脑能够闭嘴，哪怕几小时也好。 

Sherlock向毒窟的方向迈出一步。

_**聪明鬼**  _

 

他停住了。一动不动地站在人行道上，又冷又恼火又困惑。有那么五分钟，Sherlock沉默着，天人交战到底要不要查看信息，口袋里的手机沉甸甸地就像一只锚，拴着他不让他往那个毒窟漂去。之前他总是如此盼望John的来信，一次又一次重读他的信息，从字里行间推断大兵身处何方意欲何为。但他有点受够John了，挺烦他的，要说实话的话。

John没有信守承诺，圣诞节什么都没给他寄，Sherlock执意于忽视他有多失望于是花了一整天虐待他的小提琴，直到Lestrade碍于噪音扰民的投诉不得不前来拜访。Sherlock不确定自己是不是想听John的道歉或解释（或者可能更糟，John其实是忘了），但依旧无法阻止自己解锁手机阅读信息。

_**我很想你，** **Sherlock** **。新年快乐**  _

近一个月来第一次，Sherlock笑了。他根本没有理由相信John的话，但他相信，更重要的是，这短短两句就足够了。他不知道或者说不出究竟为什么，但John的话就像一杯完美的茶，安抚了在Sherlock脑中嘎嘎作响的每一处疼痛和麻烦。他在敲打回复的时候没有停下来质疑自己，按下发送也毫不犹豫，他重新寻回了一丝缺失已久的快乐，是自从被CIA杀手追赶着和一名前军医同时也是亡命之徒的性工作者沿着贝尔格莱维亚的街道飞奔以来就没有感受过的。

_**新年快乐，** **John**_

_**– SH** _

带着一种他之前觉得不太可能拥有的轻松，Sherlock转身朝毒窟的反方向迈开脚步。他拦下一辆出租车，给出贝克街的地址并且，一路上对着经过的每一个CCTV监视器竖中指，同时对着自己傻笑。

这挺古怪的，片刻之前他已经准备好要陷入全然的疯狂而现在却感觉如此轻松。毕竟，除了父亲的健康问题，圣诞假期这个东西本身就每年都能让Sherlock大为光火。他憎恨节日的喜庆，而今年更糟的是，这期间不仅有趣的案件大幅减少（什么节日气氛，哼！都是骗人的！），在最后一周引起他注意的唯一一件使人热情高涨的案子讨人厌地依旧没有解决。或者除夕夜剩下的时间他可以用来干那个。虽然为什么Sherlock这么长时间都没能搞清楚眼下的问题对咨询侦探本人来说也同样是个谜，为什么一具本应呆在一架十一月初于起飞时爆炸的飞机上的德国商务男士的尸体会在四周后在希思罗机场外一辆废弃车辆的后备箱里被发现？太多细节对不上号了，Sherlock在他的思维宫殿里逐一审视直到回到家。他正准备上楼。

“噢，Sherlock，亲爱的，你上哪去了？你母亲和哥哥都打了电话－”

“告诉他们我很好，Hudson太太，” 他说道，这会儿没心思听她说教。“今天晚上会很忙，我不希望被打扰。如果能来点茶就很好。”

“我可不是你的管家！” Hudson太太凶他。“并且如果你不想被打扰那就不该邀请你朋友过来。” 她的话让Sherlock立刻停下脚步，34岁的咨询侦探站在楼梯口看着她。

“我的... _朋友_ ？”

“他在前厅等得太久了，于是最后我把备用钥匙给他，让他自己上去了。非常好的年轻人。很迷人， _有礼貌_ ，” 说最后一个词的时候她还意有所指地瞪了Sherlock一眼。“他说他来是给你送一份迟到的圣诞礼物。”

Sherlock瞳孔放大心跳开始加速。无视了他的房东女士，Sherlock两步并作一步冲上楼一把甩开公寓大门。 

221B一如往常。他的实验还在厨房里，墙上有个黄色笑脸涂鸦，头骨呆在壁炉上。不同的是壁炉里燃烧的温暖火焰，Billy（头骨）头上滑稽的圣诞帽，以及空气中不属于他自己的辛辣须后水味...

而站在起居室中央，穿着一件丑到不可救药节日气氛浓厚的羊毛套头衫，面带微笑，眼睛闪闪发光的，正是聪明鬼先生本人。

“John... ”


	7. 我被 _ _ _ _锁定了

“晚上好，Holmes先生。” 

人生中极其罕见地，Sherlock说不出话来，站在门口聚精会神地看着John，就像沉醉在一幅艺术作品之中。他分门别类记录着一切，John的眼袋（过去两天每天只睡了不到三小时），他的羊毛套头衫变薄和磨损的部分（这件很旧了，经常穿，出于感情因素留着它；很亲的人给他织的，最有可能是母亲，也有可能是某个疼他的阿姨），下巴上的胡渣（至少一周没有好好刮过胡子了；尽量不引人注目地快速移动），被打湿的裤脚（走了很远的路来贝克街的，也许是从兰贝斯），以及，比起他们上次见面，他前额上点缀着更多灰发（压力，相当大的压力）。

但最重要的是，Sherlock注意到John那疲惫甚至有些苍白的脸在看见他走进公寓的一瞬间似乎被点亮了的样子，几乎就像是咨询侦探的存在给他带来了安慰。就Sherlock本人来说，现在绝对是放松多了，他可以看到John，甚至闻到他，可以面对面说话，可以碰他...那个，如果他想的话。 

而他是的。想那么做，确实。 

他已经能在手掌上感受到从John身上散发的热度，渴望着伸出双手抓住对方好让自己确信John是真的正身处221B的起居室中央。Sherlock几乎都要这么做了，然而他注意到了其他。

“你的体重减轻了不少，” 他说，视线扫过John松垮的裤子，特别是臀部。John只是耸了耸肩，就像是在说 ‘那也是没办法的事，’ 然后朝厨房走去。

“我把水烧上了。希望你不会介意。要来杯茶吗？” 

“加奶，三颗糖，” Sherlock回答道，对任何招待他一杯茶的人的自动回复。他假装没有注意到John先翻了翻白眼，微微笑了一下，才开始泡他俩的茶。Sherlock慢慢坐进他的椅子里，好舒舒服服地观察John。他看着John和Hudson太太一样自如地在厨房里忙活。事实上，比Hudson太太更好，因为John在看到糖罐里满满的牙齿的时候没有惊声尖叫。他确实咒骂了一声并向Sherlock射来一个责备的眼神，但既没有大喊大叫也没有骂他，就只是把糖罐放回原处继续在橱柜里翻找直到找出几包糖浆。“你在躲谁？” Sherlock问。

“我在躲谁？” John一边泡茶一边惆怅地反问。“我正好在伦敦。今天是除夕夜。我想见你，也许甚至能多呆一会儿。那会很不错。” 他好一阵没有说话，让茶泡出味来，自己则陷在沉思中，Sherlock多希望能看见他在想什么。“有人要杀我，” John终于承认道。

“谁？”

“一个杀手。” 

“如果你能明确点会很有帮助的，” Sherlock抱怨道，尽己所能假装他没心情和John玩游戏。但John一下就看穿了，他对着咨询侦探微笑，突然就比几分钟前看上去年轻许多。John继续他的泡茶任务，熟悉又舒适的沉默落在两人之间。最终，他端着两个热气蒸腾的马克杯走近起居室，攻占了Sherlock对面的那把椅子。他陷进暗红色的坐垫里，发出一声叹息，完美地填补了在此之前Sherlock甚至没有意识到其存在的空当。John，坐在那张椅子里，用那个马克杯喝茶，身处221B，和Sherlock一起。一切就该如此。

Sherlock稍微从他的白日梦里分出神来啜了口茶，发现那茶简直完美。对英国人民来说太甜了一点，正让他更喜欢，并且Sherlock猜测或许是因为此时正享有着世界上他唯一享受的陪伴，他的茶整个变得更好喝了。两个人安静地注视着对方，一边喝茶一边烤着火让身体暖和起来，沉浸在当下，享受对方的在场。但安宁无法永驻。

说实话，如果那样的话，就会和呼吸一样无趣了。

“你把自己卷进什么麻烦里了？” Sherlock问。

“还真是直截了当啊，” John责备道。

“我没有闲聊的习惯。事实上，我憎恨它。”

“太让人吃惊了，” John逗他，沿着马克杯边缘微笑。

“所以，与其拐弯抹角地讨论你最近怎么样啊 －很糟－ 你去了哪 －在欧洲大陆乱窜－ 以及天气如何 －潮湿－ 我宁愿直接讲重点。你来找我帮忙。为了什么以及你需要什么帮助，John？”

些许兴味从John的眼里消失了。他收紧再松开左手，若有所思地舔了舔嘴唇，整个过程都看着Sherlock。他在担心，这是可以肯定的，但担忧什么？他的观察和推理技巧在最能因为它们受益的人面前失效了，这让Sherlock十分苦恼。更气人的是John易读好懂得令人失望，可一旦涉及与他的内心密切相关的问题，大兵就像大理石般不可撼动。而Sherlock想帮助他，全心全意地，但首先他必须要知道麻烦背后的真相和动机。 

“告诉我他的名字，那个在追杀你的人。 

“不行，” John回答道，语调平稳不留余地。“你不是他的对手，Sherlock。不，别那样看我，” 他叹了口气，看着Sherlock因为难以置信眉头打结，一脸暴怒，自尊受挫。尽管一点也不喜欢打击Sherlock，John没有动摇。“你比他聪明多了，说的不是那个。他是个神经病。” 

“我是高功能反社会。”

“不，你不是，” John说，声音里满是确信。“我相信你，Sherlock Holmes，而这就是为什么我不会告诉你他是谁，他会毁了你。”

“未必。”

“这话去和那七个在跟着我满欧洲跑的时候被他的同伙杀了的MI-6探员说，” John严肃地驳斥道。那点儿消息的确出乎Sherlock的意料，尽管他的表情依旧淡定，但John能从他眼里的光芒看出自己刚刚让坐在对面的男人吃了一惊。“你哥哥没有告诉你他一直在跟踪我吗？”

Mycroft。Sherlock脑中的线索立刻就连上了。Mycroft当然会盯着John了，很可能从他逃离贝尔格莱维亚的那天就开始了。但看样子就连Mycroft的那帮MI-6喽啰都不是追杀John的人的对手。基本上可以肯定，这个无名的刺杀者，是一个致命又危险的傀儡大师。而这让Sherlock更想和对方进行较量，更想说服John告诉他对方是谁。 

但他不会告诉Sherlock的。他眼里坚毅的神色和收紧的左手已经足以向Sherlock说明John在这件事上无法动摇。这让咨询侦探只剩一张牌可打。“如果你想要我帮忙，就得让我看你的笔记本电脑。”

“不行。” 

“那么恐怕我帮不到你了，” 他叹气，做出失望至极的样子，翘起腿拿出手机假装对浏览信息更感兴趣。“你可以送自己出去了。我很忙。”

“Sherlock，我告诉过你。那台电脑是我的命，” John正色道。

“而你现在正一边要我救你的命，一边又拒绝让我接触能够提供最为行之有效的帮助的资源。你这样最终只是在伤害自己。很愚蠢，说真的。”

John舔了舔下嘴唇，衡量着他的选项，并且无疑正在压抑把Sherlock勒死在椅子上的渴望。两人之间的空气充满张力，几乎都能听到啪啪的电流声了。这让人兴奋，又有点危险，比Sherlock能想到的任何毒品都要好得多。他盯着John，John盯着他，都在等着对方先败下阵。 

当John发出一声相当有趣的叹息然后起身朝放着他电脑的书桌走去时，Sherlock并未感到惊讶。“我会让你看我的电脑，” 他一边说一边把笔记本从包里拿出来放到腿上，“在你告诉我是怎么推理出我保险柜的密码之后。” 

Sherlock轻轻地笑了，那低沉醇厚的声响在John的胸腔中回荡如同他自己的心跳。

“很基础，John，” 他说，眼里闪烁着欣喜的光芒。他是真的很喜欢显摆，John大概轻轻地咕哝了出来，但Sherlock置若罔闻。“你是一个复杂的人。穿着大兵的制服来保护真正的自己。”

“一个男人？”

“一名医生。军医，确切地说。” 

“啊，是的，一名医生，” John说道，声音听来有些遥远，像是正隔着时光回望过去的自己。“我曾经是一名医生，不是吗？”

“没错！” Sherlock大声说。

“我没明白。”

“你所扮演的这个男妓，这个大兵，不过是你用来隐藏秘密的另一层保险。隐藏你的真正价值。”

“我对自己从事性工作并不感到可耻，Holmes先生。” John冷冷地回答，眼神也变狠了。对Sherlock似乎在嘲弄他感到冒犯，这很有趣。这说明John在意Sherlock对他的看法，看重自己在咨询侦探眼中的地位。那很好。那表示Sherlock不是唯一一个希望自己在对方心中有分量的人。而且John似乎对Sherlock的推理心醉神迷，这激励着他。

“但你有两间卧室，在其中一间扮演大兵，在另一间你是John Watson。军中行医的部分对你来说更私人。你看重那份工作胜于一切。一旦推理出这一点，密码就很明显了。”

“我的部队编号，” John低声说着，对Sherlock展露一个充满惊叹和骄傲的微笑，眼里的冷酷完全退去只剩全然的温暖和喜爱。那让Sherlock的心轻飘飘地砰砰直跳，就像扇动着的蜜蜂翅膀。“噢，多聪明啊你，” John称赞道。

“这没什么，” Sherlock说，开始被屋子里的氛围推挤声音有些沙哑。变得有点太热啦。“你在网站上的其中一张照片里就明明白白戴着你的狗牌。就那样展示着你的密码是个傻瓜都能看见。”

“你知道，有句俗话叫，把一棵树藏在森林里是最安全的。”

Sherlock不知道，所以他没有回复。他只是盯着John看，计算着，耐性全无，坐立不安。John继续用那种让人又爱又恨的方式微笑着把他的笔记本电脑放到了Sherlock大腿上。Sherlock急切地翻开电脑按下开机键，不出意外地看到加载完毕之后出现了密码输入框。他点击密码提示按钮并且失望地发现John已经设定了一个。

平庸至极。

**我被 _ _ _ _ 锁定了 （ I am _ _ _ _ LOCKED ）**

Sherlock对John咂了砸舌头，像在批评小孩似的。真的，这提示根本就是把密码放在银盘子里呈上来了。Sherlock以为John至少要稍微聪明那么一点点的，因而不可否认地感到失望。John没有对Sherlock做出回应，就只是倚在他的椅子里等待着。Sherlock毫不犹豫地敲下那四个将会启动笔记本的字母。

_S H E R_

“说真的，John，我还指望能更有挑－” 

**_哔_ **

警报声把沾沾自喜中的Sherlock吓了一跳。他垂下眼对上一条警示信息。

**密码错误：还有2次机会**

Sherlock目瞪口呆，盯着电脑屏幕就像刚刚被它侮辱了一番而他正准备丢下一只手套挑起一场清晨的决斗。

“你不是把它想得那么简单吧？” John调戏他，喝完了杯子里的茶。Sherlock咆哮了，几乎是龇牙咧嘴，因为他当然觉得就是会那么简单，绝大部分事情都是如此，对于John这样的普通人...

John。当然了！密码如果那么简单就简单过头了，但如果简单到难以置信愚蠢透顶，那真是棒极了。这个肯定是正确密码。带着自信，Sherlock再次输入四个字母。

_J O H N_

当警示再次在屏幕上闪现提示他只剩一次机会的时候，Sherlock唯一想做的就是把那台该死的机器砸到John得意洋洋的脸上。

“告诉我，” 他要求道，但John拒绝了。Sherlock无精打采地瘫倒在椅子里，生闷气。“并且我假定如果我再输入一次错误的密码主板会自动关闭。”

“事实上是，爆炸，” John说。

“ _保险柜里的枪，_ ” Sherlock在他的脑中抱怨道，挫败地把笔记本用力拍在John大腿上，回身坐下双手交叉，等着。他无视John的取笑，对于那个男人居然真的跑到浴室去输入密码感到十分恼火，应该是为了远离Sherlock的窥视。当John再次回到起居室，笔记本的屏幕已经亮起来了。

“给你，” John说着同时把两个很小的摄像头放到Sherlock手里。“我猜这些是你哥的。他还挺混蛋的。”

“你可想不到，” Sherlock咕哝着，把摄像头丢进壁炉，对于甚至不能靠Mycroft来发现密码大为不满。如果不能从中获益让他哥哥监听他的公寓又有什么意义？ 

“以防你不知道，头骨里还有一个。”

“这里面有什么？大体来说，” Sherlock问，一点也不乐意讨论Mycroft和他过剩的保护欲（而且对，他当然知道放在Billy那里的摄像头了。）

“其实就是所有我觉得可能会有用的东西，” John一边说一边用两只手指敲着键盘。“保护措施，你知道吧。”

“而现在你获得了一些会对你造成威胁而不是保护的信息。你知道那是什么意思吗？”

“我不明白，” John承认，还在文件夹中翻找着，他的脸被过分明亮的屏幕照亮，看上去有点不真实。“有一个国防部官员和他的情妇。我知道他们的喜好。她喜欢角色扮演而他喜欢炫耀。他告诉我这封邮件将拯救世界。所以当他们都戴着眼罩被绑着的时候我复制存档了一份。” 

John找到了正确的文件，把笔记本转向Sherlock。Sherlock贪婪地阅读着内容，吸收记忆在他的思维深处。

**007 确定分配**

**4C12C45F13E13G60A60B61F34G32J60D12H33K34K**

Sherlock瞪着那一串乱七八糟的字母和数字，寻找着规律，迫切地想要解开密码。他又往前靠了靠，注意力完全集中在屏幕上。

“你看到了什么，Holmes先生？” John问。他已经移到了Sherlock身边，而后者根本不知道那是什么时候发生的。他正倚在椅背上，似乎意在笔记本屏幕，至少Sherlock是这么想的直到感觉到John的手指在玩他后颈上的碎发卷。“接着说，” 他低声细语地，“让这个家伙见识一下。”

当他往前靠近，时间对Sherlock似乎慢了下来。他的大脑开始作业，渴望解决这个谜题，更想要给John留下深刻印象。他的双眼快速移动着，旁人全不可见的符号和密码在他的眼前显现。而即便在他聚精会神，大脑以不可思议的速度转动着的时候，John的低语依旧徘徊在意识边缘，没有阻碍他的进程，而是激励着他，给他充电让他做得更好。他能闻到John，呼吸里茶的味道，干净的消毒肥皂的味道，他能感觉到John的热度，他的视线，他的鼻子蹭着自己的脸颊接着，John的嘴唇在他的耳垂合拢，John的牙齿轻轻啃咬那柔软充血的小肉块。 

然后，一切都结束了。 

“有些微出错的几率，但我相当确信后天晚上六点半有一架747将离开希思罗飞往巴尔的摩。显然那将会拯救世界。不确定那要怎么实现但再等我一下毕竟我接手这个案子才八秒钟。”

他如机关枪一般的推理只迎来一片沉默，John的甜蜜气息消散了，逗弄他发卷的手指撤退了，另一具身体贴近带来的舒适热度遗弃了Sherlock徒留不受欢迎的寒冷。Sherlock偏了偏脑袋看向笔直地站在几寸之外的John，对上一片空白的瞪视。 

“噢拜托。没有那么难吧，” 他抱怨道。

“那也不是一个飞去来器，” John嘟囔着回敬。Sherlock翻了个白眼嗤之以鼻。 

“这是一架客机的座位分配，看，” 他指着那一串字母和数字。“没有字母 'I' 因为可能会和 '1' 搞混；没有字母 'K'－飞机宽度有限。数字是随机的但字母稍微有些顺序－坐在一起的家庭成员或情侣。只有大型客机才能用上字母 'K' 或者超过五十五排，因为有两层。这里面有个十三排，可以去掉那些比较迷信的航空公司。然后是航班号－0 0 7－又可以再排除一些，根据信息的来源假定英国为始发地是符合逻辑的。再考虑到你近来受到的日益增加的压力，危机迫在眉睫，唯一符合以上所有要素并且在本周内出发的就是两天内晚上六点半从希思罗飞往巴尔的摩的航班。”

当他再次看向John，对方正盯着笔记本屏幕，眼睛左右移动着尝试看出对Sherlock如此显而易见的事。

“你真的把希思罗的航班都记下来了吗？” John问，半是玩笑半是认真。 

“查航班动态。看我对不对，” Sherlock激他，把John的笔记本递回去。尽管John确实接过电脑坐回他的椅子，却并没有费心验证Sherlock的推理。这个小疯子是对的。无需争论。John舔了舔嘴唇盯着他的屏幕，避开了Sherlock的凝视。 

“航班007，” 他搓着额头喃喃自语。

“你说什么？” Sherlock问，声音尖锐。

“007。航班007，” John重复道。“为什么？” 

“007，00，7，007，007...” Sherlock咕哝着，试图让这个确切的数字组合对上号。它们是什么意思？他之前在哪听过？为什么Mycroft自顾自地浮现到他意识的前沿而不是呆在Sherlock的思维宫殿里他所应该居住的阴沟里。 

“Sherlock？” John说，丢掉了“Holmes先生”的称呼，声音里充满关切。正当他准备伸手覆上Sherlock的膝盖的时候，急急忙忙冲上楼梯的脚步声阻止了他。John毫不犹豫地站起来挡在坐着的Sherlock身前，摆出防御姿态，身体紧绷，能量四散，随时准备扑向他们急切的入侵者。起居室大门砰地一声打开，一个穿着一身灰的男人冲了进来。 

“Sherlock！你为什么他妈的不接－噢...” 

“噢，” John回应道，因为认出人来是Lestrade探长立刻放松了下来。“你好，” 他客气地说，往前踏出一步和对方握手。 

“你好，” Lestrade说，稳稳地握住John的手，棕色的眼睛带着好奇上下巡视着。“抱歉，Sherlock，不知道你有客人在。”

“是我突袭了他，” John回答，同时展露一个迷人的微笑。“我是John。John Watson。” 

“Greg Lestrade.”

“是的。我听说过。Sherlock帮忙处理你的一些案子。” 

“我解决案子，不只是帮忙，” Sherlock一边站起来一边傲慢地纠正道。 

“别那么混蛋 (arse)，” John责备他，只是有点恼火并不太认真，转身笑嘻嘻地看着Sherlock。John说混蛋的方式让Lestrade吃了一惊，他瞪着John就好像他是成真了的神话人物。

“是你，” 他说，然后转向Sherlock。“是他，对吗？”

“不知道你在说什么。告诉我你来这里干嘛，” Sherlock坚称。 

“别改变话题，” Lestrade可不吃这一套。他把一只手搭在John肩膀上摇晃了一下。“你是那个一直给他发信息的家伙。” 

John咯咯笑起来。“你是怎么猜到的？”

“你说一些词的口音，聪明鬼先生，” Lestrade解释道。“谢谢你，要不是你他早就把我逼疯了。太过了。”

“随时为您效劳。”

“你们有完没完，” Sherlock打断他们，对于自己（又一次）被当成玩笑的主题不甚在意，但对John和Lestrade交好不以为然。这两个人基本是立刻就好上了，就像失联多年的老同学，他们打量对方的样子，John一脸微笑十分迷人的样子，以及Lestrade依旧没有把手从John肩膀上拿开...是不可接受的。“什么案子，Lestrade，别浪费我的时间。”

“发生在艾比路的一桩谋杀。看上去像是实施抢劫出了错。” 

“但你不那么认为。” 

“对。有一个目击者。有点奇怪。你会来吗？” Lestrade问。“至少是个七分。” 

“不会超过五分。无聊。午夜前我就能解决它，” Sherlock反驳道。John只是摇了摇头，不知道自己为什么还会对于Sherlock按案件的潜在有趣程度制定了一套评分体系感到吃惊。

“我开了车－”

“John和我会搭出租车跟着你的，” Sherlock做出决定。 

Lestrade正要抗议John的参与，Sherlock狠狠瞪他一眼并且保证John是个医生不会碰现场的任何东西，说服了探长让他带上助手。

“但你得为他负责，” Lestrade说。

“我又不是小孩，” John抗议道，充分被冒犯了。

“这是和你说的，” Lestrade对John点点头，完全无视Sherlock，转身离开了221B。John试着不要笑但失败了。 

“那么，” Sherlock说，动作夸张地把他的深色长大衣套上，对于能够独占John并和他一起分享一桩谋杀案感到十分满意，“我们走吧？”

John露出那个美妙，迷人，非常John的微笑，Sherlock觉得伴着John的每一次陪伴在他心里鼓动翅膀嗡嗡作响的那窝蜜蜂都能带着他飞越伦敦了。

“就等你了，” John说，抓过他挂着的外套跟随Sherlock冲下221B的十七级台阶冲进了寒冷的冬夜之中。


	8. 一个让人深陷险境的弱点

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的碎碎念见章末

两天之后的傍晚时分，221B的大门被甩开，两个咯咯笑着上气不接下气的男人跌跌撞撞地冲进来靠在墙上气喘吁吁。 

“那是我干过的最荒唐的事，” John晕乎乎地说。 

“你还入侵过阿富汗呢，” Sherlock玩笑道，引发了另一轮激烈的傻笑。 

“可不是我一个人干的，” John大口喘着气回答。“你又是怎么知道是阿富汗的？” 

“当今世界一名士兵曾在中东国家之一服役的可能性是－”

“你猜的。”

“我从来不猜。”

“有，” John叹息，把一只手放在Sherlock的后颈，笑声渐渐消逝在空气中。他的手很温暖，钝钝的手指轻抚Sherlock围巾下露出来的那一点点皮肤。“你会。” 

Sherlock对此无话可说，完全不知所措一个字都说不出来。于是他保持沉默，凝视John的双眼，看着他的瞳孔放大，看着他用舌头舔湿嘴唇，脸颊逐渐泛红。 

“来点喝的？” Sherlock问，声音低沉又沙哑。 

“渴死了，” John回答，低声细语拂过Sherlock的嘴唇，亲吻之前的亲吻。Sherlock自己升腾的肾上腺素以及无可争辩地被John吸引的感觉就和他嗑可卡因嗑高了一样强烈，而Sherlock永远都不想从那感觉之中跌落。

在去Hudson太太那里取回John的笔记本（Sherlock所知最安全的地方）并因为三十四个小时杳无音信被好好说教了一番之后，两人终于上楼回到公寓。John生了火，Sherlock则拿出陈年威士忌和杯子。他各倒了大半杯，然后回到温暖的起居室，感觉无畏而生气勃勃。John正站在窗边看着贝克街，欣赏街景，可能还在想象如果他愿意的话每天都可以这么做。Sherlock希望如此。他轻轻地走到John身边把其中一个杯子递给他。

“谢啦，” John说，用手中的杯子碰了碰Sherlock的。“迟了几天，不过，新年快乐。”

Sherlock微笑着喝了一口酒，慢慢地先让温暖的琥珀色液体充分浸润了味蕾才咽下去，然后闭上眼睛真正享受顺喉而下的美妙灼烧。他毫不害臊地呻吟了，让自己的声音撼动整个房间，和火焰的噼啪声交织。当他睁开双眼的时候，John站得很近，正凝视着他的喉咙。Sherlock又吞咽了一次，看着John看着他。

“你喜欢吗？” Sherlock在问威士忌。

“是的，” John回答的完全是另一件事。“天啊，看着你破案...无法形容。”

“非凡都不行？” Sherlock轻快地说，翘起一边嘴角。

“那不是非凡，那可比非凡要棒得多！” John大声说。

“好吧，你可是帮了忙的，” Sherlock说，有生以来第一次如此宽宏大量。“如果没有你对Martin Brackenstall眼睛下方淤青的医学见解，我很可能还要再花上二十四个小时才能解开真相。”

“为什么，我觉得你在称赞我呢，Holmes先生，” John说着又靠近了一些。

“只是在谈论事实，” Sherlock向他保证，放低了声线，像是在害怕会打破这一刻。John对他微笑，把空杯子放到桌子上。他有些腼腆地抬起一只手放到Sherlock胸前，按在了他紧张跳动的心上。Sherlock也把自己的杯子放下了，等待着。 

“不只是你的推理，” John若有所思地说，双眼巡视着Sherlock的身体，记录每一个地方每一个角度，紧绷的扣子，不听话的卷发，他的每一下心跳，每一次颤抖的呼吸。“是所有一切。犯罪现场，监视，南岸的追踪...这是我有过的最刺激的约会了！”

“那是个约会吗？” Sherlock叹道。 

“通常来说约会就是两个对对方互有好感的人一起出去找乐子，而那就是我们干的，” John调戏着他，靠向前嘴唇几乎贴上Sherlock的，就要实现那个他等了快一年的吻。

但John完全错开了Sherlock的嘴（故意的！）而是在他的下巴上轻啄。那感觉棒极了。他的唇瓣既因为酒而湿润又因为天气而干裂。Sherlock两天前注意到的那点胡渣已经变粗变长，以一种最为令人愉悦的方式挠着他。John闻起来美妙非凡，威士忌和浓雾和夜色...他闻起来就像伦敦。Sherlock感受到的如此强烈，他觉得自己开始头晕目眩起来。不该喝得那么快的，特别是在空腹了三天之后。他从John身边走开，站到桌子的另一边，需要一点点空间好进行思考。John，尽管觉得Sherlock的撤退十分有趣，但并不愿意让他不自在，于是便停在了原地。

“那么，这些是什么？” John问，挥手示意散落在桌面上的文件。改变话题似乎是最好的选择，Sherlock讨论工作和显摆的时候总是最自在的。一片由照片，档案以及Sherlock的笔记组成的某种井井有条的混乱，John知道他绝对无法理解，于是直接向咨询侦探发问，迫切地想要使Sherlock走出他建立的坚实屏障。Sherlock低头看去，花了点时间提醒自己在John出现前计划着要重新审视的案件。

“在靠近M4公路附近的西德雷顿的一辆车后备箱里发现了一具尸体，” Sherlock说，给John看他从新苏格兰场顺来的几张现场照片。

“他是怎么死的？” John问。

“那不重要。在哪里被发现的才是谜题，” Sherlock说。“这个人据报搭乘了飞离航空的814航班从杜塞尔多夫飞往旧金山。该航班在途中被恐怖分子炸毁。而他却在一辆汽车的后备箱里被发现，完整无缺，丝毫没有曾在一架爆炸了的客机上呆过的迹象。连他的证件也都还在，” Sherlock一边解释一边翻出照片给John看。“护照，登机牌，甚至还有这种机上派发的小饼干。” 

“所以他是怎么从飞机上跑到车里的？” John问。

“显然他从没上过那架飞机，” Sherlock说。“但又为什么会有登机记录呢？”

“然后飞机爆炸了...” John说，基本上是在自言自语，声音那么轻听起来感觉孤独。他从照片上移开视线看向窗外。外面正下着雪。贝克街笼罩在丝绸般的黑暗之中，雪片如轻柔掉落的珍珠。John凝视着窗外，Sherlock凝视着John。他的侧影棒极了，强壮又坚韧，一个总是掌控一切的男人，在这一刻看上去却如此脆弱仿佛一碰就碎。然而Sherlock还是决定一试。他站近了，深呼吸，让John的皮肤温暖辛辣的气味入侵他的感官，然后伸出手轻轻地搭上John的手臂。 

“七点了。你的拯救世界航班已经启程，” 他低声说。

“而世界还健在，” John叹道，用双眼探寻着繁星。

“对了，是考文垂，” Sherlock说，刻意放低声线，为John在他的触碰之下颤栗的样子着迷。

“从来没去过，那里好吗？” John玩笑着，转向Sherlock，用深蓝色清澈深邃的凝视定住他。John的眼睛是Sherlock的星星，他很欣赏它们。“考文垂有什么相干呢？”

“是一则传闻。二战时盟军破译了德军密码得知考文垂将被轰炸，但因为不想德军发觉密码已经被破解，就还是任其发生了。”

“我不明白，” John坦承，一脸茫然十分可爱，Sherlock都没法为了他滑稽无聊的小脑袋瓜责备他了。

“如果你现在打开电视，我猜你会获悉在飞往巴尔的摩的客机上发现了一枚炸弹。你的007航班。美国政府和英国政府很可能都知晓，但为了不暴露消息来源，还是任其发生了。” Sherlock解释道，对于John颜色尽失变成一副无精打采的空壳感到困惑。

“考文垂重演。历史的车轮，” John轻轻地说。

“日光之下无新事，” Sherlock补充道。

一阵清醒冷静的沉默降临在两人之间，安静又熟悉，能够经历一百次轮回。还在为着很好地解决了案子以及和John之间可人的张力晕眩，Sherlock决定庆祝一下。他走向椅子拿起他的小提琴。在调弦和检查了琴弓之后，Sherlock把那乐器安置好，开始弹奏。

他并未想到任何一位特定的作曲家，脑中只有一些节拍和旋律，欢欣鼓舞之中又带着危险，令人沉迷又悬而未决。他遵照心之指示演奏，这一段音乐让Sherlock能对脑中无比混乱的感受进行梳理。小提琴是他的情感之声，而当他需要表达的时候，Sherlock从不与他的需求争辩。

Sherlock完全沉浸在自己的音乐里的时候，John瞪着面前桌子上的照片，面部因为剧烈的冲突而扭曲。他拿出手机，迟疑地开始拼写一条信息。但接着他停下，看了Sherlock一眼，后者迷失在自己的创作之中一点也没注意到John向他投射的充满爱意的忧郁眼神，John的眼里闪现出坚毅的决心。他删除了打好的文字，换过一个号码，带着坚定不移的信念飞快敲出一条信息然后按下发送。之后，John凝视着他的手机，拇指轻抚过那二手机器背面的刻印，庄重无声的道别。然后他把它放下，深吸一口气，转身背对窗户，背对书桌，背对他的手机，看着Sherlock弹奏。

Sherlock在音乐之中随波逐流。他演奏的时候时间是不存在的。如同最上等的香水，Sherlock的音乐有着丰富的层次，随着他的拉奏逐渐呈现。那旋律说的是伦敦，诉说着为这座城市燃烧提供补给的能量。一道崭新的谜题在其中涌动，还有追踪的刺激，和对游戏的上瘾。这是最最亲密的情谊，两个人对抗全世界。所有他想要告诉John却无法说出口的话，Sherlock通过他的小提琴来表达。当他完成的时候，就像打开了自己的胸腔让心完全暴露在John面前，等着被他捏个粉碎，或者捧在掌中细心呵护。

他睁开双眼。

John正坐在那张Sherlock判定从一开始就属于他的椅子里，那低矮的椅子不大，正对着Sherlock的。他对John微笑，John回以笑容并伸手递给他一杯威士忌，用一个到这儿来的眼色向Sherlock发出邀请。Sherlock把小提琴放好，照做了，接过酒杯坐进他的椅子，享受威士忌，炉火和John的陪伴。那感觉就像是一个承诺终于兑现。

John看着Sherlock，观察他，然后把自己并未碰过的酒杯放到茶几上。他的手伸向Sherlock，带着世界顶级引诱者娴熟的优雅，落在了Sherlock大腿上，并轻揉地捏了一下。Sherlock立刻把自己的杯子放下，被John和他灵巧的手迷住了。

“你知道自己拉琴的时候是什么样子吗？” John问，大拇指在Sherlock大腿内侧打着圈。Sherlock被那狡猾的手指分了心，完全无法发声，只好摇了摇头。“你拉小提琴的方式就像在爱抚一个情人，” John坦白，并在见到Sherlock鼻尖显现的迷人红晕时微笑起来。“告诉我，Sherlock，你有过任何人吗？我说的有，是最直接的那个意思。”

“我不明白，” Sherlock说，重重吞咽着，迷失在John火热的注视中。

“那么我拐弯抹角一点吧，” John回答，在Sherlock面前双膝着地。他把自己安置在Sherlock双腿之间，Sherlock合拢膝盖夹住他保持在原地。John笑了，握住Sherlock的一只手，手指温暖。“让我们共进早餐吧。”

“为什么？”

“可能会饿。”

“我不饿。”

“很好。”

“为什么，” Sherlock开口道，靠向前，用眼睛描绘John嘴唇的轮廓，他的手在John轻柔的抓握中翻转直到修长的手指开始轻抚John手腕内侧脆弱敏感的皮肤，“我在不饿的时候会想要吃东西？”

他抬起视线望进John的双眼，在火光之中看着他瞳孔放大，同时数着他剧烈跳动的脉搏。一，二，三...

“噢，Holmes先生，” John叹息道，他的手指也伸展开来按在Sherlock手腕的血管上。“你的脉搏很快，” 他说，戏谑地笑着，他知道Sherlock在做什么，Sherlock至少还能因为被抓了现行看起来稍微有点懊恼。他在检验欲望和吸引的生理表现，试着用他身为一名侦探的方式，寻找线索来断定John是不是喜欢他，而不需要开口询问。他在观察以便能做出正确的推理，给出准确契合一切事实的理论。

但无论存在于他们之间的是什么，都不能用定律或方程式来解释。简单，又原始，可能甚至是如天体一般的自然存在。两人唯一能做的就是跟随宇宙推力和心灵拉扯的指引。

“告诉我，Sherlock，如果这就是终局，如果这就是最后一夜，你会答应和我吃早餐吗？”

John是如此贴近，Sherlock都能细数他眼中的蓝色斑纹。然后就什么都看不见了，因为John闭上了眼睛（又或者是Sherlock先那么做了？），他所能感觉到的只有John吹在他嘴唇上的呼吸以及片刻之后，贴着他双唇的美妙触感，湿润，又有点裂痕，尝起来是醇厚的苏格兰威士忌和夜晚的伦敦，John在壁炉前第一次好好地吻他，暗金色胡渣擦过他的下巴，粗糙的爱抚。 

Sherlock回吻，纯洁又甜蜜，小心翼翼让John吃惊，远胜于他们分开时Sherlock对他上唇大胆又突兀的啃咬。John微笑，而Sherlock的表情从神魂颠倒到好奇到有点害怕，最后定格为脆弱的坦诚期待。想到Sherlock过去从未允许自己与欲望结识或者更糟，他从未被一个爱人珍爱过，John感到心痛。

如果他能够，他会一直珍爱Sherlock，就从今晚开始。

慢慢靠近，John再次亲吻Sherlock，先轻柔地，再用力一点，潦草一点。他诱哄Sherlock张开嘴，舌头滑入，刻意强势地品尝Sherlock的呼吸。Sherlock如法炮制，他的舌头湿滑柔软，描绘John的牙齿在他上唇内侧舒适地安了家。当他们再次分开的时候，John没有再犹豫。他沿着Sherlock下颌亲吻，在他耳边粗喘，然后慷慨地给予了他的脖子大量关注，轻吻和温柔的啃噬不断落下。

“我真是受宠若惊，” John一边亲吻Sherlock的喉结一边叹息着。 

“恩？” Sherlock回答，早就无法集中注意。他把头再往后仰，同时向着John顶胯，那触感使他的脊柱如过电一般，让他屏住呼吸。 

“你没注意到，” John哼哼着，继续关照Sherlock的脖子。“但我的脉搏，和－噢！” Sherlock再向前顶着他，让他喘息不已。“我的脉搏和你的一样快。”

Sherlock便消停了一下低头看向早就被自己遗忘的还握着John的手。他触到的脉搏很快，每分钟至少八十三下，然后Sherlock意识到自己的心跳正与John的相应和，而这让他更想要对方了。Sherlock用双臂圈住John把他拉向自己。 

“不好？” John的身体似乎僵住了，Sherlock问。

“非常，非常好，” John向他保证，只是需要调整一下着力点好更好地覆住Sherlock的身体，他用椅子的扶手作为支撑磨蹭对方的胯部，缓慢绵长磨人的撸动，让Sherlock呜咽着把他拉得更近。John已经硬了。Sherlock也是。而他们之间隔了太多层衣服。Sherlock身手去够John牛仔裤的扣子，但被阻止了，John往后退开。 

“不，” Sherlock抱怨道，用双腿环住John不让他离开。

“让我带你上床，” John向他解释，被Sherlock的渴切逗乐了。就像第一次和人亲热的初中生，激动，又有点担心，但最多的还是兴奋。

“无趣，” Sherlock答道，手往下滑去捏John的屁股。 

“更舒服，” John反驳，因为保持这个姿势太久背上已经开始有点刺痛。不管他有多觉得自己像个精虫上脑的少年分分钟要爆炸，身体还是在提醒他时光已经一去不复返，如果想要好好享受这晚的床第之欢他就得找个更好的地点用更好的姿势。 

John亲吻Sherlock直到他让步，用舌头说服Sherlock放松抓着John的双手直到他能挣脱。Sherlock撅起嘴，可爱极了。 

“那么，来吧，” John说，飞快地一口喝掉他的威士忌，并敦促Sherlock照做，然后把空杯子放在壁炉上的头骨旁。“Holmes先生，带我看看你的卧室。”

这就是Sherlock需要的全部指示。他基本是从椅子里跳起来的，抓过John的手冲向走廊另一头他的房间。他打开灯，但又被John关上了。

“我想看着你，” Sherlock坚持道。

“你会的，” John向他保证，声音很轻，如黑暗中的爱抚。他走到正对着床的大扇窗户前，拉开窗帘。冬夜的月光洒满整个房间，使一切笼罩在温柔的银色光辉之中。Sherlock如此苍白，整个人都在发光，像一颗明星。John要暗淡一些，但他的金灰色头发和月亮的光束交织在一起，使他看起来古老而强大。月中人前来挑选银河系里的一颗星星，将之据为己有。

“John，” Sherlock说，声音因渴望而沙哑。“我想看看你。” 

John点头，开始脱衣服。一件又一件，不疾不徐。这并不是那种要挑起欲望使人疯狂的脱衣舞秀。而是诱惑的，带点刺激，像是在拆礼物。是为了激发渴望，为了让Sherlock想要把John拥入怀中直到世界末日，同时又让他欲望勃发。 

John完全赤身裸体，他就那么光明正大地站在Sherlock面前，对不着寸缕感到自在，并愿意由着Sherlock花时间分类记录：每一处凹陷和疤痕，每一颗痣，每一条纹路，每一缕毛发，每一个伤口。Sherlock伸出手，让John吃惊的是他竟然没有描绘他左肩的枪伤。他的大部分床伴都会那么干，对终结了他部队生涯的粉色褶皱组织着迷，但Sherlock没有。咨询侦探的确是盯着那伤疤看了，研究其呈现的放射形状，却一直没有碰。他把手放在了John的胯上，手掌覆着那片温暖的皮肤，让汗毛挠着他的手指。 

“对这个我不是很在行，” Sherlock说，声音里带着羞怯。John对他露出鼓励的微笑，用手轻抚他的脸颊。

“我不介意。” 

Sherlock回以笑容，偏过脸含住他的大拇指，吮吸。那画面让John呻吟，想象力不受控地为他提供其他Sherlock的嘴还能做的事的画面。作为一个声称‘对此并不在行’的人，他的行动所说的显然是另一回事。John帮助Sherlock迅速脱光并立刻再次吻上他。他把Sherlock推倒在床上，像床被子般覆上去，然后开始极尽温柔地就像是在引导一名处子打开肉欲欢愉之门那样和他做爱。

多年来第一次，John想要和某个人做爱。见鬼，距离他上一次如此真心在意他的床伴已经过去太久太久了。和Sherlock上床远不只满足生理需求。和Sherlock上床也许将意味着一切，那很吓人。但John拒绝让这一刻就此溜走。自中枪以来，他就发誓要如此过活，不留任何遗憾，而不去爱Sherlock将是John能想到的最大的遗憾。 

他确实爱Sherlock，非常爱。他想让他们的第一次（Sherlock的第一次）甜蜜又美好，能够成为彼此生命中最愉悦的经历。

“我不是处子，” 进行了好一会儿的温柔前戏之后Sherlock说。John停下动作，很吃惊。他从刚刚一直在啃噬的乳头上抬起头，向Sherlock投去心情复杂的一瞥。“我不是，” 他又说了一次，面颊酡红几缕卷发粘在眉毛上。 

“我...没觉得你是，” John回答，真是个烂透了的谎言，因为他就是那么想的。 

“缺少经验，” Sherlock澄清道。“我已经很久没做过了，自大学以来。那让人分心。” 他往上顶了顶好强调自己的观点，他的勃起重重地擦过John的。

“噢...” John也就说得出这个了，感觉到高潮开始蠢蠢欲动。他和那感觉对抗着，他需要让这一刻延续。 

“来吧，John，” Sherlock乞求，仍旧毫不留情地顶弄着他的伴侣。John唯一能做的事就是伸出一只手包住他们俩，形成更好的角度，让摩擦更为激烈。他们一起喘息不已。

“你喜欢这个吗？” John问，用手指按压他们阴茎的顶端。

“是的！” Sherlock粗喘着。“但我很意外。你真是－那个词是什么来着－乏善可陈(vanilla)，作为整个英国最臭名昭著的性工作者。”

当John收到战书的时候他是知道的，而听Sherlock说出‘乏善可陈’和‘性’ 本身就已经够性感了。John低吼，紧紧抓着他俩激烈戳刺，并伸出另一只手抓住Sherlock蓬松卷曲的头发用力拉扯。 

“Yes!” Sherlock哭喊着，手指深深陷入John臀部的肌肉。 

“你喜欢粗暴点，对吗？” 

“对！” 

邪恶地轻笑着，John知道如何把Sherlock变成热情十足的淫荡的不停翻滚的一团糟。他持续拉扯Sherlock的头发，和胯部的戳刺保持一致。他粗暴地吻着Sherlock，想把他的嘴唇搞得红肿又敏感。他用胡渣擦过Sherlock的乳头，一次又一次，在他的胸口留下红色的擦痕。接着他的嘴来到Sherlock的脖子，蹭着他跳得如同蜜蜂振动的翅膀的脉搏，然后一口咬住那柔软的所在。

Sherlock喘息着毫无预警地到了，他的身体僵住，腰背弓起，一条腿环住John，重重呼出一口气。他感觉全身如过电一般，从发梢到脚尖电流无所不在。有那么一刻，时间暂停，Sherlock动弹不得，无法呼吸，不能思考。只有他和John存在，完美。 

Sherlock身陷高潮的景象击中了John，他用沾满Sherlock温暖精液的手指贴着他爱人的肚子撸动自己直到也迎来他的高潮，身体先是绷紧然后瘫软下来，就像被潮水冲上顶峰。刺激又安宁，混乱又美好。他本来希望他们可以撑得久一点的，但这一刻一切都太对了，唯有思考其美妙别无他想。

Sherlock沉浸在高潮的极乐中，意识是一团晕眩又愉悦的云团。除了感觉到可喜的餍足他无法思考任何事。他甚至都没意识到John舔了舔他肚脐上的精液，接着顺着他的腹部经过右边的乳头再沿着他的脖子用舌头画下一道痕迹，最后停在咨询侦探的眉头印下纯真的轻吻。他贴着Sherlock潮红的皮肤微笑，然后在他身边躺下，让身体在自己的余韵之中放松，两人之间只有他们粗重的呼吸和剧烈心跳。

“如果是十年前，我现在会来一支烟，” Sherlock宣称。

“如果是十年前，我会加入，” John说。Sherlock轻轻笑着用身体缠住John的，头枕在他前胸的凹陷处，双腿交缠直到他们变成粘哒哒的一团。John亲亲Sherlock的鼻子玩着他的发卷，不太累但也不甚清醒。这是种迷人又厚重的感觉，就像是两个人一起变成了环绕着伦敦的浓雾。

“一名医生和一个吸烟者，” Sherlock叹气，呼吸逗弄着John的伤疤。“总是如此自相矛盾。”

“不，” John说，动了动正好让Sherlock的耳朵贴着他的心脏。一阵热流涌上Sherlock的脊椎，他听着那强壮器官的沉稳节拍，努力让自己的心跳和John的应和，想要总是这样与他贴近。“我只是一个男人，Sherlock，一个普通人。而人们总是做傻事，特别是对他们在意的人。”

“是的...” Sherlock叹道，并没有真的在听。他让自己沉浸在这一刻，John的心脏在耳边跳动，呼吸拂过他的眉毛，手指缠着他的卷发，这给他的大脑带来十足安宁，此前只有毒品和谜题能够这么彻底。而这是一个很好的选项，这陪伴远不止过得去，甚至都能说是受欢迎的。 

“你那个大脑袋瓜在想什么呢？” John问，轻声细语地仿佛声音的震颤可能会打破包裹着他们与世隔绝的茧。

“我父亲，” Sherlock回答，完全就不是他在想着的事，只是个自发的未经过滤的反应。

“我让你想起他了，是不是？” John玩笑道，拨乱了Sherlock的头发。

“是的，” 他叹息着，想到有多少次他父亲的手指在他的深色卷发里穿梭，和John一样温柔，带着爱意。“他心脏病发作。” John的手指定住了。

“天啊。Sherlock，我很抱歉－”

“他没死。现在在医院。”

“多久？多久之前发生的？”

“两天前。”

“两天－两天前？” John重复道。“和我两天前在你公寓出现的两天前是同一个意思吗？”

“对，” Sherlock答道，没力气对John不停重复着恼。“他正在恢复。Mycroft让全国最好的心脏专家看护他。但这整件事比预期的更让我心烦意乱。我想把它忘了，于是去买可卡因。” 

John在Sherlock身下僵住了，心跳加速呼吸变得深沉，就好像在压制一头狮子，但他没有说话。他既没有评判也没有妄下结论，等着Sherlock把话说话，再决定这一认知是否该用怒吼和责骂来处理。这无声的理解让Sherlock又更喜欢John了。

“我正在去的路上，但你给我发了信息。那条傻气的 ‘新年快乐’ ，然后好像一切都变得安静了。那就是我的大脑，火箭在发射台把自己炸得粉身碎骨，而且几乎不可能让它安静下来。谜题能做到，还有毒品，但你也有用，John。那很...”

“好？”

“让人出乎意料，” Sherlock纠正道。“但我猜也可以说是好的。”

John把Sherlock拥向他，紧紧抱着他和世界隔绝，就像是在害怕一旦放手Sherlock就会消失再也不见。Sherlock回以同样的拥抱，希望John能就此明白不需要付诸言语。他想要John留下。他没理由离开，当他在221B拥有一把椅子，一间单独的卧室如果他需要的话，以及谜题和危险和Sherlock。他的拥抱像是要John留下的请求。John的拥抱像是一个动听的答案。

当他们松开彼此调整姿势预备躺好的时候，John挪动着开始爬起来。

“你要去哪？”

“拿毛巾。我们都应该擦干净点。”

“不我们不用，” Sherlock固执地坚持道，不用噘嘴太久John就翻了个白眼丢弃他的计划，回到床上依偎在Sherlock身边。两个男人都平躺着，手臂相贴，在被子的掩盖之下慵懒地调情。他们就那么安静地躺了很久，Sherlock描绘着John手臂上的血管轻声说。“为什么你一直邀请我共进早餐？” 

“为什么你从来不回应我的邀请？” John反问，被Sherlock掐了一把咯咯直笑。“因为那是人们对喜欢的人做的事。你从来没被伴侣招待过吗？”

“没有，” Sherlock的回答如此诚恳John简直想哭。

“所以你从来没有过一个会喂饱你的男朋友咯？” 他说，然后为自己没能想到更好的说辞畏缩了一下。他都能感觉到Sherlock向他射过来的‘你这可怜的白痴’的眼神了，所以，当Sherlock没有训斥他，而是翻身与他紧紧相贴的时候John很吃惊。

“男朋友就是干那个的吗？” Sherlock想知道，一边咬住John正在加速的脉搏。“喂饱你？”

“呃...” John开口，接着就因为Sherlock在他腹部探险的手呻吟起来。“那就是说，也没有女朋友了？”

“不是我的领域，” Sherlock说。

“很好，” John叹道，他的脉搏已经起跑，那熟悉又可人的感觉开始在他下腹盘绕，因为Sherlock的手指正逗弄着他腹部的毛发，往下，往下，再往下。“噢...我要闭嘴了。”

“我想那样最好，” Sherlock喃喃道，继续进行他狡猾的勾引。动作有点不太协调，而且在帮人打飞机这件事上Sherlock并没有John的手腕，但他既热切又坚决，于是最后，John模糊地喊着听起来像是‘太棒了’和‘Sherlock’的字眼到了。

气喘吁吁又疲倦，两个人没再为了毛巾或者睡衣费心。他们在毯子之下相拥，听着彼此的呼吸。John先睡着的，被穿梭在他发间的Sherlock的手指引入梦乡。Sherlock并未因此而停下。当他还是个小男孩的时候也常常对红胡子这么做，尽管他猜测如果John知道自己被和一只狗（即便是一只被钟爱的狗）相提并论应该会有点生气，他对John依旧感受到了对红胡子般不顾一切的激烈的热爱。他的第一个伙伴，他第一个真正的朋友，他的第一次心碎。

“我一直认为，” Sherlock低语，带着睡意声音渐悄，“关心...爱是一个让人深陷险境的弱点。” 

红胡子教会Sherlock爱之喜悦以及当其被夺走将造成的毁灭。Sherlock转而轻轻抚摩John的下巴，让他粗糙的胡渣刺痛自己的手指，他叹息，感觉满足。John是不同的。爱John不会有任何问题。带着这令人宽慰的想法，Sherlock进入梦乡，手依旧托着John的下巴。过了好一会儿，John才从他的假寐中醒来，看向Sherlock。他看着他，用他的深蓝视线描绘他修长的脸庞，把每一处斑点和毛发印入脑海。John数着Sherlock的呼吸，视若珍宝，下决心永远记住并保有这一刻直到他的生命终结，希望时间不会磨灭这个精彩绝伦的疯子的形象。

叹着气，John转头亲吻Sherlock的每一个指尖，咨询侦探的声音在他脑中回响。

‘ _...爱是一个让人深陷险境的弱点。_ ’

凝望着夜色，John不能更同意。

 

* * *

 

是全然的寂静把Sherlock唤醒的。 

他睡得很沉，睡眠到清醒的突然转换让他找不着北。身体是那种舒适的酸痛，前一晚的记忆依旧鲜明又美妙。他伸手去够John，向爱人温暖的身体寻求安抚，或者说服他进行慵懒的晨间运动，但只碰到冰冷的床单。Sherlock坐起来，盯着那一块空白。通常，当他解决一桩历时数天的案件挣得一次充足的睡眠，醒来之时脑子总是一团浆糊，更不用说再加上一整晚快乐至极的做爱。Sherlock的大脑以常人水平足足运行了两分钟才恢复正常也不足为奇。 

John不在床上。事实上，他根本就没在卧室里。床单冰冷，但他的枕头上还留有一丝他的气息。那么John没在床上有一段时间了，两小时至少。心神不宁地，Sherlock调动听觉。浴室里没有水声，所以John不在那里。也许他正在厨房做那顿说了很久的早餐。现在已经不早了，他们解决完案子之后就什么都没吃，而且昨晚做的事肯定激起了食欲。 

急切又带着一丝恐慌，Sherlock围上床单朝厨房走去。厨房是空的。没有John，没有早餐。这远不止古怪了。这让人忧心。Sherlock找到自己的手机，向John发出一连串信息，让他回到贝克街，方便请来不便亦来。但所有的信息都即刻被送返，他的手机告知该联系人无法接收。 

此时恐惧开始在Sherlock心脏周围跳动，肚子里好像塞了铅块一般沉重，他的大脑迅速过滤着事实并开始指向唯一可能的结论。但在他允许自己相信最坏的情况之前，Sherlock听到了一个声音。两个声音，事实上是，一个男性，一个女性，从他脚下传来，不甚清晰。

当然啦！Hudson太太正让John陪着她呢。他的房东太太以八卦闻名，肯定是她把John抓走的，那可怜的男人估计连茶都没能泡好。事实符合这一理论（大部分事实符合，并非 _全部_ ，但Sherlock无视了那个；他只能这么做），Sherlock不耐烦地大步流星朝通往221A的楼梯走去。

但在到达楼梯口之前，他停下了。现在声音很清晰。Hudson太太问她的客人要不要来杯茶，而那个男人（更年长的声音，粗糙，有口音）表示了肯定。他往茶里加蜂蜜和柠檬，Sherlock知道John才没这么没品。是隔壁的Chatterjee先生，不是John。那么如果John既不在221B，也没有和Hudson太太一起在楼下，他就根本不在贝克街。

在一片被打败的茫然中，Sherlock上楼回到自己的公寓，站到冷清黑暗的起居室中央。他觉得筋疲力尽，连身上的床单都抓不住任其落在了地上，唯一的盔甲就这么堆在脚边，他站在自己实施引诱的现场，接受了他推理的最终结论。因为 _所有_ 事实都指向唯一一个糟糕的理论。

John离开了他。

他和他交朋友，勾引他，然后就此离开，连一张礼貌的‘谢谢和我打炮’的字条都没留下。就像他未曾存在过，而如果不是壁炉上的两个空玻璃杯Sherlock几乎都要倾向于相信John从一开始就是他的想象。整个公寓空洞，荒凉，在事实的重压下，Sherlock感到他的大脑开始支离破碎。就像一台失去控制不断加速的发动机，而John，他令人惊叹的传道者，消失了，徒留这辆火车轰鸣加速冲向恐慌和绝望。

Sherlock握紧拳头，指甲深深陷入掌心，努力克制悲痛身体颤抖。他的双眼因为灼热的眼泪刺痛，他肺部抽紧，感觉自己开始要过呼吸。但如果那样就太过失控了，Sherlock拒绝让John对他有这么大的影响。

他闭上眼睛驱逐眼泪，强迫自己进行极其深沉，缓慢磨人的呼吸，然后退回他的思维宫殿里。Sherlock在那里进行大肆破坏，取下和John有关的一切，他的微笑，他的大笑，他的味道，他做爱的方式，他丑陋的套头衫，他如何喝茶。Sherlock把它们重重塞进一个鞋盒里，盖上盖子，放在处于思维宫殿最大一翼的一个小小的柜子里。他把盒子放在顶层架子上，最黑暗的角落，就在红胡子和Victor Trevor旁边，他确定自己不会再来找寻。

可能只过了几分钟，也可能是几小时，当他彻底完成后，Sherlock睁开双眼。整间公寓空荡，荒凉，而Sherlock被彻底击败了。他转过身，背对壁炉和那两个空杯子和John的椅子，朝走廊走去。

Sherlock回到卧室，只是因为很累。他锁上门，只是因为不想Hudson太太来打扰，关掉了电话，只是因为知道Lestrade会打来抱怨他还有一份陈述没做。他躺倒在床上把被子拉过头顶，只是因为很冷，他把脸埋在John的那一边只是因为床单闻起来依旧是他的味道，而Sherlock觉得那味道愉快安心有助入眠。

他对着John的枕头哭泣直到再也没有眼泪，只是因为。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后那点翻哭了...我可怜的夏卷卷。但请各位稍安勿躁，根据剧情医生还是得去逃亡的，不过我是不翻BE的啦啦啦啦，都会好的


	9. 这是你的心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 撸主的絮叨见文末www

“说真的Sherlock，你得吃点东西，” Hudson太太看着她几小时前留下的已经变冷的麦片轻声责备道。她朝他投来担忧的一瞥，但Sherlock无视了。“解剖那只刺猬不烦吗，亲爱的？” 依旧没有回应。“来杯茶？”

这个问题倒真引得Sherlock偏了偏头，Hudson太太明白那表示 ‘ _如果你非要坚持的话，_ ’ 于是她就去做了。她让Sherlock自己呆着（自从Hudson太太发现他把脚趾放在水壶里，即便只有那么一次，就开始拒绝用他的水壶烧水泡茶），让咨询侦探能有时间长叹一声。

尽管John已经离开一周了，一切还是感觉不对，好像有什么缺失了一样。Sherlock无法摆脱这种感觉于是持续因为这个原因不爽。最糟的是，有一段忧郁带着渴望的旋律在他脑中喋喋不休，乞求他用小提琴演奏赋予生命，但Sherlock知道那创作由John而起，单这一点就让他拒绝弹奏。他不能忍受在221B赋予John哪怕是一个音符的生命。那只会让他如幽灵般的存在更加挥之不去。

感觉开始要头痛，Sherlock胡乱拨了拨自己的头发，离开被他肆意屠宰的刺猬。这真的不可接受。尽管Sherlock在郁郁寡欢之中能够轻易引发极其壮观的争吵，这次的坏心情和他日常的生闷气完全不是一回事。那浸入他胸腔深处又向外辐射的空洞和疼痛是心碎，却又比那要多得多。不是Sherlock的心直接被打碎，而是被医生温柔的双手修补治愈，又被同一双深受信任的手撕个粉碎再丢弃，就像他根本不值一文。这很奇怪，但Sherlock觉得一小块自己似乎也跟着John消失了，留下一个短斤少两的他。而这，当然了，荒谬至极，但就算清楚地知道他所经历的一切不过是荷尔蒙和化学反应，也没能把Sherlock和他正经历着的痛苦的混乱感情分开。爱真的是一个让人深陷险境的弱点，John Watson给了他终极验证。

“... 受害者的尸体已经被从格兰治丘站移除，警方正呼吁目击者能够主动站出来提供线索。现在，让我们回到我们的主要新闻，英国航空007航班上引发惨剧的炸弹。”

新闻主播波澜不惊的絮叨成功地穿透了Sherlock混乱的思维，为他按下暂停。他走出厨房站在电视机前（一定是早些时候Hudson太太打开的）。他不是特别有心情听John的拯救世界飞机发生了什么，但Sherlock永远没办法拒绝自己原始的好奇，即便那让他疼痛的心又抽紧了一些。他调高音量。

“一周前该架客机于大约18点从雷达上消失。空中事故调查组确认该飞机在飞越太平洋上空时因机上的炸弹被引爆而毁灭。机组成员和三百零六名乘客全部遇难。恐怖组织E.L.I.发表声明对此次袭击负责。该组织还策划了去年11月飞离航空814航班的爆炸事件，造成一百零三人丧生。”

‘ _ **错！**_ ’ Sherlock的大脑咆哮道，粗暴地把咨询侦探从无动于衷的面纱后拽出来。播报者说一百零三人死于814空难，但那是不对的。的确死了一百零三人，但只有一百零二人在飞机上。还有一个男人死在了别处然后在希思罗外一辆废弃的车辆后备箱被发现。Sherlock冲向书桌，找到该犯罪现场的照片，想起那天夜里他是如何向John展示...以及现在，John的拯救世界客机是如何以（几乎）同样的结果成为同一个恐怖组织相似爆炸手法的牺牲品。

‘ _可能只是巧合，_ ’ 他试着使其合理化。

‘ _世界几乎从不这么犯懒，Sherlock。你很清楚，_ ’ 一个恼人的像极Mycroft的声音屈尊降贵地从他潜意识深处回应着。然后所有一切便夹杂着声音和光线疾速回归了。

“ _邦德飞机按计划出发。向考文垂组核实，_ ”Mycroft说这句话的情景在脑中回荡。邦德机（注定难逃一死的007航班的代号－Mycroft对Ian Fleming［译者注：007系列的作者］一直有种恶心到不行的爱慕，在他的图书馆里甚至还藏有签了名的初版 _皇家赌场［Casino Royale］_ ），还真是考文垂重演。Mycroft肯定就是整个事件的幕后黑手，毫无疑问，很可能受助于美国政府，也能解释在John住处出现的CIA...

... John。他把自己搅进了这场国际纷争。作为大兵，John从他伤风败俗又地位显著的客户那里收集了成千上万的情报，如果他愿意的话可以使一整个政府倾覆，但他没有。John想要的仅仅只是破解那封关于座位分配的邮件好安抚不管什么压制着他的力量。但为什么这个人，John坚称一旦有机会就会摧毁Sherlock的人，会在意一架死定了的飞机？ 

“你没听到门铃吗？” Hudson太太在走进起居室的时候抱怨道。她拿着一个装着茶的马克杯，和一个牛皮纸包着的扁平包裹。Sherlock松开了抓着后备箱尸体照片的手，并未意识到在思考John死亡的可能性的过程中自己都快把那照片捏烂了。他看着那个包裹，没有发件地址，只夹着一张长方形卡片。

无视Hudson太太对他关于礼仪的抱怨，Sherlock一把夺过那个包裹，感觉自己的心都快跳出来了。包裹里装的什么根本猜都不用猜。形状，重量，和规格统一的包装方式，大声告知了里面装着一台笔记本电脑。但其上附着的卡片，那才是真正有趣的东西。

 

 **Holmes** **先生**

 

只有一个人这么叫他。带着未费心隐藏的急切和不想承认的担忧，Sherlock把卡片翻了个面。

**抱歉没能一起吃早餐**

 

只是这么简单的一句就把Sherlock思维宫殿黑暗角落里关于John的那个盒子打翻，让其中内容翻滚而出覆盖每一个表面，让John, John, _John_! 充满他的思想，他的心，他的灵魂。

Sherlock所有的神经末梢都被火热，无理，无法控制的暴怒点燃，永远失去John的恐惧更是为之煽风点火。他要答案，而他知道答案在哪。那张卡片右下角的花纹就是Sherlock需要的全部邀请。Sherlock夹着笔记本冲出221B，把Hudson太太和他的大衣丢在身后。踏上人行道的时候已经有辆黑色轿车在等着了，尽管这让人更加怒火中烧，他还是上了车。司机一言未发，只是发动车辆，在伦敦的街道之间自如穿梭，不一会儿Sherlock就被放在了世界上他最不想踏足的地方的门口。

第欧根尼俱乐部。

开门见山，不顾任何礼仪地，Sherlock像只狼獾般冲进他哥哥俱乐部的大门。

“Mycroft!” 他大喊，搞得几位无辜地在大厅阅读和喝酒的古板老男人十分苦恼。他们盯着这个一阵风似地闯进他们无声庇护所的野蛮人，为这个场景感到丢脸。“Mycroft!” Sherlock又喊了一声。“你这愚蠢的故作神秘的死肥猪藏在哪呢？！” 

与大厅相连的一条长廊尽头，一扇门打开了，Sherlock没等被邀请就冲了进去，一把摔上门。

“那真的有必要吗？” Mycroft问，端坐在他的书桌后面一副操碎了心的家长模样，让Sherlock非常想要把他哥哥绑起来往他嘴里塞蛋挞直到那黄色的馅料从他耳朵里满出来。

“John在哪？” Sherlock质问道，十分严肃，声音紧绷如一条直线。Mycroft并未回避他弟弟的怒视，而是迎头而上一脸冷峻。

“得用上好几瓶Talisker威士忌才能安抚在这里被你触犯的人呢，亲爱的弟弟。”

“去你的和你那群白痴老古板！” Sherlock大喊，把笔记本砸在Mycroft桌上，引起了他哥的一点反应，Mycroft稍稍跳了一下对笔记本被虐待显露出片刻的忧心。“John。在。那里？”

“我不知道。”

“Mycroft –” 

“我不知道，Sherlock，” Mycroft重复道，听上去既吓人又带着安抚。Sherlock气鼓鼓地在他哥对面的皮椅上坐下，耐心缺缺地，等待回答。轻敲着被信封包裹的电脑，Mycroft叹了口气。“我知道那个医生会成就你，或者让你更加无可救药。当你带着脑震荡从贝尔格莱维亚回来，被一群美国人追着，我知道只不过是时间问题。”

“为什么他找了你？” Sherlock质问道，强烈的妒忌狠狠地挤压着他的心脏。

“因为这从来就和你无关，” Mycroft回答，完全无动于衷。“从一开始就是邦德飞机。”

Sherlock闷哼着翻了个白眼，对他哥哥总需要表现得对他们的人生无所不知从来就不以为然。特别当实际并非如此的时候，特别当涉及John Watson的时候。

“是他找上门的。发了条信息说希望协商。我派了辆车去贝克街接他，就在你们沿着南岸奔跑玩耍后的第二天早上。”

“讲重点。”

“他让我意外。那个男人并不像我想的那样笨。他都推理出来了，你看。虽然绝大部分都是错的，但让我们别太挑剔。他确实猜到邦德飞机和814航班有关联，尽管不是只靠他自己。他从他的顾主那里了解了一些信息，一旦看到车后备箱尸体的照片，就把它们拼在了一起。” Sherlock一言不发，只是怒目而视，而Mycroft当这是在表示让他继续。“你没能早点得出同样的结论真是让人震惊，” 他慢吞吞地说着，起身给自己倒一杯威士忌。“你已经在真相边缘徘徊许久。那么多失踪的尸体，然后你在一辆车后备箱发现了一具，本该被销毁了的。”

Sherlock嘲讽地哼了一声，感到无地自容因为，当拼图开始在他脑中排列组合，一片一片互相贴合拼凑成更完整的画面，他知道Mycroft是对的。

“两架飞机上的乘客没一个是活人，对吗？死尸航班。”

“很巧妙，不是吗？” Mycroft得意地说，摇晃着杯子里的威士忌，看向那琥珀色液体的深处仿佛那里藏着整个宇宙的奥秘。“没人受到伤害，E.L.I.相信他们给了民主共和致命一击，德国人和美国人欠我们的，而我们的密探可以继续他们的工作。”

“所有这些和我没有半毛钱关系，” Sherlock低吼道。“我只要John，就现在。” 

“你知道除了让人忧心的对危险上瘾之外你和John Watson还有其他共同点吗？” Mycroft悠哉地长啜了一口他的酒，还停顿了片刻好制造最佳效果，顺道折磨Sherlock就像他在用指甲从黑板的这一头划拉到另一头。“你们都是小弟弟。”

这个认知既出乎Sherlock意料，也没有。他克制着自己，不露声色，无声地要求Mycroft继续。

“Harriet Watson女士。一个问题多多的女人，靠酒精进行自我治疗，到毁了自己的婚姻并且驱使他弟弟远走进入性工作的糜烂世界的地步。然后，一年多前她从一些危险人物那里借了笔数目不小的款项来维持她的嗜好。当她无法按期还款的时候债权落到了一位James Moriarty身上。我知道你听说过他。” 

Sherlock当然知道James Moriarty是谁了。和犯罪元素关系密切如他，是不可能没听过犯罪届的拿破仑的。Moriarty是蜘蛛网中央的那只蜘蛛，他的犯罪网络覆盖全世界。没有一个活着的要犯不欠着James Moriarty。做为一名咨询罪犯，他以极高的价格出售自己的服务并且总是顺利交付，因为如果任何他游戏里的小棋子不听话，后果将不堪设想。他是一句低语，一个影子，在黑暗中等待着你的生物...而John胆敢把光束照进一片漆黑，与潜伏在那里的魔鬼照面。

“E.L.I. 雇了Moriarty。” Sherlock说。

“是的。”

“于是当他获悉John的顾客包含了英国政府的最高级官员，便以Harriet Watson的借款做为筹码，迫使John就范。”

“就那么简单。”

的确。敲诈勒索是一种最平凡最常见的犯罪，然而却会让好人做出各种荒谬怪诞的事。但话说回来，人们的确总是会为了保护他们的秘密做傻事，在保护所爱之人的时候更甚。像John这样一个，不止全心全意去爱同时还是个天生保护者的人，很可能会为了救他所关心的人做任何事，即便是已经渐行渐远的酒鬼姐姐。

“他让John把那个国防部官员做为目标，” Sherlock推论。

“是的，” Mycroft证实道， “于是他在一无所知的情况下取得了那份座位表，希望Moriarty能满意。当那没有奏效，他不得不改变策略...”

 

* * *

 

_“Sherlock有个粉丝” John严肃地说，他正站在壁炉边，看着上面的木质座钟。这声明让年长的Holmes吓了一跳。他知道自己的弟弟认识很多人，有许多共事者，伙伴，敌人，和谄媚的白痴爱慕者，但没听过粉丝一说。“James Moriarty对他十分着迷。”_

_Mycroft用鹰一般的瞪视钉住John。大兵的语气听上去像是Sherlock有危险。_

_“是他让我利用Sherlock破译那封邮件的，” John继续道。“甚至一步一步教我怎么做，怎么玩这个游戏。一个爱的许诺，失去的痛苦，挽回的喜悦，然后给他一个谜题，让他为你起舞。” John呼出一个疲惫的毫无幽默感的笑。“他是对的。不到8秒Sherlock就为我解开了那封邮件。”_

_John所复述的Moriarty的指示让Mycroft浑身发冷。太切中要害了，完美的陷阱，环环相扣，Sherlock无处可逃终将分崩离析。_

_“一旦抓到机会，他会毁了Sherlock。”_

_“而你关心我弟弟的福祉？” Mycroft问，收到来自小个子男人的一记怒视，蓝色双眼仿佛在谴责他，说着‘我在这不是吗？’ 。拖着步子，John走到他带来的书包旁，拿出他的笔记本电脑放在两人之间的桌上，视线没有离开过Mycroft。Mycroft盯着面前的东西，对John这么快就亮出了底牌感到意外，同时猜测着大兵会做出什么要求。_

_“这台笔记本里存的秘密，照片和丑闻足以把你的世界搞个天翻地覆。你一点也不清楚我能搞出多大麻烦，但有一个办法可以阻止我，而我现在把它放在银盘子里端上来给你。让Harry脱离Moriarty的掌控，让Moriarty远离Sherlock，我会把一切都给你，” John说道，一个谈判老手。他的要求完全可行，几乎都有点太简单了。_

_“你呢？” Mycroft问。_

_“我自己会操心，谢谢，” John回答道，然后往前靠，毫不惧怕Mycroft和他的桌子和他的权力。“我对你没有太大信心，” John开口。“你甚至都没能保护你的探员不受Moriarty伤害。但你是我认识的唯一一个和他一样对Sherlock全神贯注的人，而且具有等量的资源，我也乐于相信手足之情总是会战胜心理变态狂。你会抓到Moriarty，你会把他关进你能找到的最黑暗最与世隔绝的牢房，然后你会把钥匙扔掉。你还会找到Harry，保证她的安全。当我确定你办完这两件事，我会把我的电脑给你，告诉你密码，然后我会离开。”_

_这笔交易简直好得不像真的。让Mycroft感到怀疑，但John的眼里只有真诚。_

_“你为什么这么做？” 他问，好奇，又谨慎。_

_“因为Sherlock是我认识的最好的人，我不会眼睁睁看着他被毁掉。”_

_“而你认为你的遗弃不会伤害到他？” Mycroft质问，因为他知道Sherlock很在意这个男人，John Watson的离开对他弟弟造成的破坏将是任何毒品都不能及的。_

_John真的没意识到他自己对Sherlock变得有多重要吗？尽管做出了警告，Mycroft当然知道过去这一年里John和Sherlock互发的那些信息。他目瞪口呆地目睹了，Sherlock因为与John的相识变得更好了，即便大多数时间他们甚至都不在同一片大陆上。尽管Mycroft永远不会让自己关心除Sherlock以外的任何人，他知道Sherlock的确对他选择保有常在身边的一小撮人抱有感情。Sherlock对人有着Mycroft没有的需求。Sherlock对John的需求Mycroft唯有通过近距离观察才了解。_

_然而Mycroft也需要John，以一种全然不同的方式，基于更重大也远比他小弟弟的感受更重要的理由。Mycroft起身，越过笔记本和John握手。然后拿出手机，开始进行必要的通话..._

 

* * *

 

“对Watson女士的安全作出安排非常简单，” Mycroft解释着，啜了一口他的威士忌。“我们杀了她。把她丢进地铁中央线，让她被一辆列车碾过。尽管已经面目全非她前妻还是成功进行了身份辨认。”

“那么她现在在哪？” Sherlock问。

Mycroft先是看了看怀表才回答。“去一间位于加拿大的戒断康复诊所的路上，她接下来的两年都会呆在那里，由我手下最好的探员照看着。”

“Moriarty？” Sherlock问。

Mycroft假装没听到，举杯一口吞下那滚烫的琥珀色液体。他的沉默就是答案，而尽管Sherlock总是很享受和他哥哥来一场争辩，此时他已经筋疲力尽连一句恰当的冒犯都没心情说了。

“那么继续啊，” 他说，撕掉笔记本的包装把那机器推给Mycroft。“你得到了你想要的。打开它。”

“我不能。我没有密码，” Mycroft答道。

“你肯定有。那是你和John的交易的一部分。你达到了他要求的，他给你他的电脑和密码。”

“但他没告诉我密码，” Mycroft坚称，引起了Sherlock的好奇。“一旦我完成了我的部分，Watson医生就让我把笔记本寄给你。他说你会知道密码的。”

“为什么他会那么说？” Sherlock恶声恶气地说。

“因为，亲爱的弟弟，Watson医生，出于某些无法解释的原因，已经决定了相信你。我知道这对那个男人可不是什么容易的事，所以你应该感到荣幸。他对你的才能有信心。他信任你。”

Sherlock感到麻木，破碎，当Mycroft递给他一杯酒的时候（他多希望那是一支烟）他连动都不想动。他只是坐在那里，希望整个世界都消失。他感觉到空落落的，整个人都被掏空了。那痛苦是毁灭性的，完全无法忍受。即便身处Mycroft办公室的安静之中，Sherlock仍能感到自己的身体和大脑在分崩离析，在他试图调和真相披露前后自己对John的感情的时候。

他发现并无不同。

他依旧想要John，想要John在他身边，在他的公寓里，喝他的茶，和他一起办案，以及睡在他床上。John曾经为Moriarty工作过根本无关紧要。他是被胁迫的，为了拯救他爱的人。为了保护John Sherlock能干比那糟得多的事，他想要John回来，好亲口告诉他。

他启动电脑，听那机器轰鸣着运作起来，然后凝视登录窗口，那四个空白格如地上的面包屑嘲讽着他。页面依旧提示他只剩一次机会。最后的尝试，没有出错的余地。真是个可恶的局面。而当他困在自己杂乱的思绪里的时候，Mycroft在一旁看着，为自己帮不上忙而愤怒，同时又十分懊悔，因为这多少是他的错。

“是我让你和他有交集的，” 他温和地说，用一种年代久远的柔软语调和Sherlock说话，那时候他们还是孩子，住在同一间卧室，熬夜给对方读父亲藏书里的故事。“我很抱歉。我没想到。”

“为什么？” Sherlock问，并不知道自己在要求什么，甚至都不是真的在期待一个答案，只不过需要把问题说出来，让它如幕布一般垂下。

“爱是一位不怀好意的教唆者，” Mycroft回答。“让人们做傻事。”

Sherlock点头，表示同意，他盯着显示器，那空白的格子逗弄着他一如John的微笑。

然后，就像是一道炫目的闪电，Sherlock知道了。

‘ _人们总是做傻事。_ ’

“是的，没错，” Sherlock对那个只有他能听到的声音表示同意。周围的世界渐渐模糊成低沉的杂音，直到只剩下Sherlock，笔记本，和在他身边的John的幻影，身着自他们相遇那天就穿着的难看的燕麦色套头衫，对他笑着就好像是他让太阳升起。

‘ _我相信你，Sherlock Holmes。_ ’

“这是另一层保险，” Sherlock对那幻象说。John只是微笑。

‘ _这台电脑是我的命。_ ’

“但不只是那样，对吗？这是你的心。” John继续微笑，敦促着Sherlock，记忆中John的声音震颤着Sherlock思维宫殿的梁柱，他的思维宫殿在一步一步揭露的推理面前颤抖着。“你完全可以选一组随机数字，但那就不是你了。你总是用不同的表象来保护真正的你。”

‘ _我只是一个男人，Sherlock，一个普通人。而人们总是做傻事..._ ’

而最傻的，是让你的心而不是大脑做主。

‘ _... 特别是对他们在意的人。_ ’

“而你在意我，” Sherlock大胆宣布道，不带丝毫对可能被驳斥的惧怕，因为这理论和事实相符。John和他打情骂俏，调戏他，在他自我交战的时候救了他，陪他奔跑穿越伦敦，给他泡茶，给他高潮并且，在最后，以身涉险救只为了保他周全。John Watson关心Sherlock Holmes，很可能甚至爱着他，所以打开他生之门，他的笔记本的钥匙，就是他的心。

‘ _继续啊，_ ’ John的影像腼腆地低语道，靠向前对着Sherlock的耳朵呼出一个似有若无的吻，‘ _让这个家伙见识一下。_ ’

于是Sherlock斩钉截铁地按下每一个键。他最后的机会，他获知自己是否真正了解John Watson的唯一希望。

 

 **2 8 0 1**  

 

这世界上只有两个人会觉得意义深远的四个数字。第一个月的第二十八天。John和Sherlock见面的日子。

屏幕上没有出现警告，主板也没有爆炸。硬盘嗡鸣运转，桌面开始加载。那些数字是对的。John Watson心里所有秘密的组合，是他珍视并且想铭记的。因为John Watson，大兵，医生，性工作者，被动罪犯，爱人，朋友，在一切之上，只不过是一个简单的男人，看重简单的事物，有着简单的梦想，简单的欲望和希望。

而Sherlock想要分享他所有的一切。

‘ _那...真是太棒了，_ ’John的幻影骄傲地宣布。

“你把它搞得太简单啦，” Sherlock责备着，满脸通红，受宠若惊。“五个人之中有三个会用他们熟悉的日期做密码。”

John的影子大笑起来，全心全意，一如Sherlock记得的那样。

‘ _聪明鬼，_ ’ 他说，语带宠溺，自他在221B独自醒来，这是Sherlock第一次感到完整。但接着他思维宫殿的四壁开始消散，真实世界显露，关于John的记忆也化为蒸汽。以进入他思维深处同样的速度，Sherlock瞬间回到了Mycroft死气沉沉的办公室，他哥哥耐心地从桌子另一边望着他，John的笔记本摆在他们之间。

“干得漂亮，Sherlock，” Mycroft祝贺道，伸手从他弟弟那里拿过电脑。“我会确保它在对的人手里。医生的牺牲不会白费的。”

“我会找到John的，”  Sherlock大胆宣布。他等了一会儿让自己沉浸在他哥哥失望的皱眉中，然后起身，熊熊火焰在胸中燃烧。他知道自己该做什么，早就该那么做了，如果不是他任由自己生闷气。不过那已经过去啦，反正John会原谅他的。因为John在乎Sherlock，Sherlock在乎John，而这就是咨询侦探需要的唯一证明。“我要把他带回来。” 

在这番声明之后，Sherlock大踏步走出第欧根尼俱乐部，每一步都让他离John更近。

仅当Sherlock已经在回贝克街的半道上的时候，Mycroft才允许自己露出一个小小的，胜利的微笑。他打开书桌的一个抽屉，拿出一张白色卡片，上面是John用他的医生笔迹潦草写就的2 8 0 1。

John Watson。一位医生和一名士兵，一个臭名昭著的性工作者和Mycroft确信，地球上最勇敢（最傻）的男人。他当然信守了承诺，因为那是John的为人。一旦确认了他姐姐的安全和Moriarty被捕获，他便对Mycroft呈上密码，留下笔记本电脑，草草写下给Sherlock的简短留言，然后就离开了英格兰。

但Mycroft可不是个白痴，甚至也不勇敢，就这件事来说。失去John对Sherlock可能造成的影响令他恐慌。毕竟，父亲的心脏病就差点让他三十五岁的弟弟复吸。而心碎，毫无疑问会最终造成Sherlock重新投入毒品的怀抱，很可能比以往更加剧烈和失控，Mycroft拒绝让那发生。 

于是，他玩游戏。

他把笔记本寄给Sherlock，宣称John发出了解开密码的挑战（只花了Mycroft十八秒就推理出那些数字背后的感情；他确信Sherlock会得出同样结论，但需要在他的思维宫殿里晃荡至少一分钟才能做到），并告诉Sherlock John已经永远离开了，然后，看着生气回到他小弟弟的眼睛里。

对自己微笑着，Mycroft把卡片捏成一团丢进火堆。他给自己又倒了一杯，然后从藏在书桌底部的盒子里拿出一块黑松露巧克力。他纵容自己啃了一小口，让那又苦又甜的可可覆盖舌尖，带出苏格兰威士忌的隐藏之味。这完美的罪孽会直接报应在他的屁股上，但Mycroft觉得自己这么聪明处理得当，值得被款待一番。

爱的许诺，失去的痛苦，挽回的喜悦。

然后给他一个谜题，让他为你起舞。

而Sherlock是那么一位非凡的舞者。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 计划早点更的，结果宽带周二就坏了，周六才好。然后下周四要出趟门，十天左右，所以大概最后一章要月底见了。希望这一章大家看得还开心，撸主自己又感动了几次，噗，怎么说呢，我不喜欢那种一方需要做出很大牺牲的设定，尤其绝大多数情况下，那一方都是Sherlock，在这个AU里，作者特别棒，虽然实际描述医生内心的篇幅不大，但你知道他是爱侦探的。他们都关心对方，都很强大。再好也没有啦


	10. 早上好

John舔了舔他的嘴唇，皲裂，干燥，尝起来像沙漠。他的肩膀火辣辣地，但他双臂朝后被绑在身后的帐篷支柱上快三天了，居然还能有丁点儿感觉也够让人吃惊的。但他的双脚已经沉睡了，由于神经末梢持续紧绷痛得跟鬼一样，针刺般的感觉一路从脚趾尖蔓延到小腿。再加上已经好几天没喝到干净的水，唯一的食物只是一点不新鲜的面包，头上还套着一个没打洞的肮脏的麻袋让他一直处于黑暗之中，John猜想自己看起来一定和感觉的一样悲惨。

他都没能撑过六个月就被E.L.I.抓了。他的头一定很值钱。Moriarty不会承诺少于一整个世界来获得对游戏里不听话的棋子的复仇。在Mycroft得以抓住那个疯子之前赏金应该就公之于众了。John能够真正逃脱的希望从来就不存在，即便是在最初。逃到沙漠里或许天真，但随着他离开英格兰，迈出每一步都感觉到脖子上的绳索逐渐收紧，让John下决心在生命中剩下的日子里做些好事。

伪造证件很容易，以防英国部队里有人认出他，John用的是加拿大医疗人员的身份。他现在是Jacques Coulombe下士，在三个月又一周的时间里，战场内外他救了八十七个人，有士兵也有平民。他的双手从不颤抖，尽管他克制着不实施手术只进行伤员鉴别分类，而如果他的战友们注意到他有时候爱用右手即使明知道他是个左撇子，他们也从没说过什么。做有用的事感觉太好了，在他选择那样使用自己的身体（让自己的身体被使用）那么久之后，能够再次让身体为了有益的事服务真是棒极了。

但John知道他永远不能再回去做性方面的工作了，不是在Sherlock之后。和其他任何人的性爱单纯变得毫无吸引力，当他知道Sherlock尝起来是什么味道，喜欢被如何亲吻触碰，以及他高潮前一刻发出的声音是如何美妙非凡，放荡又自由。 

他再也不会拥有那个了，但至少他曾经拥有一夜。这让自己即将被处决的认知更容易忍受。

John不后悔。对他自己，他做的错与对，他的自私和无私，他选择的生活方式。重要的是他活过。有过冒险也经历过危险，上过战场也曾沿着南岸追逐，他曾和世上最伟大的头脑纠缠，也直面过大英政府的暴怒，他试验过欲经里的每一个姿势也曾不止一次求饶。他交朋友也树敌，输掉了有十足把握的赌局却赢了未知。他看过世界（三大洲嘛），在自我放逐到卡拉奇的荒芜沙漠之前也得以最后一次在挚爱的伦敦度过几天的时光。

他曾有过221B，一把壁炉边的椅子，一杯手中酒，一曲由小提琴演奏的夜曲。一整晚的时间，他把所爱的男人拥在怀中。说真的，谁会后悔呢？

他听到向他走来的他的捕获者们说话的声音，知道时间到了，于是John平静地深吸一口气，把自己交给了对方。他们粗暴地解开John身上的绳子把他扯起来，没费心再给他系上，就这么蒙着脸推搡着走出帐篷。要跟上他们稳健的大步对John来说十分艰难。针刺的感觉沿着他的腿往上爬就像有千百只蚂蚁在啃咬。每一步都使他承受巨大的痛苦，消耗着他。到了外面，他们扯下John头上的麻袋，美妙的凉爽空气直击皮肤的感觉让他倒抽一口气，眨了几次眼才适应光线。

眼前的场景十分严峻。

他们在沙漠深处，距离最近的城市可能就需要好几天的路程，距离任何形式的帮助就更远了。几辆卡车环绕着他们，绝大部分是从美国人那里偷来的军用装甲车。两打以上的E.L.I.民兵在整个区域里打转，除了一个其他全背着枪。人群里最高的那个人从头到脚裹在黑袍中，脸上罩着面纱，只有眼睛和双手露在外面，拿着一把长长的弯刀，即便隔着距离也能感受到它的锋利。

那么是砍头了。至少会很快了结。

John的捕获者把他推向前。失去了他们的支撑双腿的疼痛变得无法忍受，John重重摔在行刑者的脚边。剩下的男人们一边大笑一边用刺耳憎恨的语调说着话。John能听懂好一部分对他的辱骂但拒绝被激怒。他就要死了，至少要保有一丝尊严。他撑起上身背对行刑者。几英尺外站着一个年轻人，手里拿着台风尘仆仆的新闻摄像机。可恶的红点表明正在录像。 

羞辱使人渐渐麻木。

但仍有一线曙光。也许Sherlock会看到这段视频，认为John被谋杀至少值七分。一桩有趣的谋杀案将是他给爱人的最后的礼物。

一滴眼泪，John确信是他身体所剩的唯一一点水分，从眼里滑落，沿着他的脸烫出一道咸咸的伤疤。他会非常非常想念Sherlock的，也许John是一个自私的混蛋，但他想要和咨询侦探再共有多一刻。

“电话，” 他说，集合所有的力气让自己听起来充满肯定，无所畏惧。“请。”

他听到他们在说话，又快又大声，但只能听懂只字片语。这让他头疼。于是，John的视线离开摄像机，离开行刑者，朝地平线看去，并最后一次看着这片天空。这是拂晓前的一刻，广袤的黑暗被成千上万明亮星光点缀着铺洒下来。远方与由沙子和岩石堆成的山丘相接的天边，白日的第一道细线向他伸出手。拥抱着金黄沙粒的颜色是一种放射的青绿色，向上延伸至沉静的深蓝之中，向下渗入浅金色的细线里。让John想起Sherlock的眼睛，如此独特，就像他本人，包含着那么多颜色和色调，牢牢锁着他的秘密。John再也没有机会去发掘的秘密。

却依然没有遗憾。

他微笑迎接黎明，就好像这是第一次，而非最后一次。接着，自被抓获起就被没收的手机塞进他的手里，让他进行最后的通话。John没有犹豫。他打开通讯录点击那个唯一要紧的名字。他甚至都没有停下来考虑要不要真的打电话。不管他有多想再次听到Sherlock的声音，John对传统可不在行。于是，就像一直以来那样，他给Sherlock发信息，最后一条。

 **再见，** **Sherlock**  

大拇指在Sherlock名字的每一个字母上短暂逗留，爱抚它们，用John再也没有机会爱抚他的卷毛疯狂咨询侦探的方式。他按下发送，感受到心脏的震颤，然后把手机丢到一边，闭上眼睛，等待着。

他能感觉到身后的行刑者，听到弯刀举起划破空气的叹息。John挺直腰背，绷紧脖子，他直面死亡的勇气即使是Mycroft Holmes也不会愿意称其为愚蠢。他是诺桑伯兰第五明火枪团的John Watson上尉，在阿富汗服役三年，从赫尔曼德坎大哈幸存下来的退伍军人，在该死的巴兹医院受训过，他对自己的人生感到自豪。

他只是希望能再见Sherlock一面。再一个奇迹。那就足够。

_**聪明鬼**   _

John睁开双眼，即便在他的脑袋明白听到的是什么之前一个笑容已经开始在脸上绽放。他不能相信。然而，当他转向声音的方向，John发现自己正面对他的行刑者。那个男人的双眼有着地平线上的拂晓的颜色，一缕暗色卷发从头巾里跑出来贴着他的前额。即便死亡的威胁正高悬头顶，John还是傻笑出声。

“当我说跑的时候，” 行刑者指示道，他的声音令人感激地如此熟悉，John感到眼泪刺痛了双眼，“跑！”

就这样，高个男人奋力挥动手臂击中了离他最近的人。

“啊！” 受害者哭喊。刀锋划过他的指节，切到了紧紧握住半自动步枪的手指。他松开枪护住伤口。不给其他人任何机会，John向前扑去抓住机枪，开始射击。

他先瞄准摄影师，击中对方的膝盖，然后对两个开始开枪射击的E.L.I.成员如法炮制，尽管无法缴械但至少有效地使他们失去了行动力以免Sherlock背后门户大开。

至于Sherlock见鬼的Holmes，则正在用他的弯刀处决恐怖分子并且还干得不错，但John知道钢铁可不是火药的对手。他得把Sherlock尽可能弄得远远的。一边和双腿的麻木刺痛作斗争，John强迫自己站起来向Sherlock伸出手。他紧紧抓住对方的黑袍如同那是他的救赎，把他拉到自己身边，开始跑。

“就是现在！” Sherlock大喊，于是突然之间，枪声四起，一些E.L.I.成员把武器指向同伴，与此同时另一些（John确定自己之前没见过他们）握着枪从黑暗之中涌现。

“你带了自己的部队？” John大笑。

“有备而来似乎是谨慎之举，” Sherlock回答，握住John的手，眼里带着笑意。他的手指修长，苍白，宽大的手把John的都包住了。John轻捏他的手掌，几个月来第一次感到安全，尽管子弹正如雨点一般砸下来，近到John都能感觉到耳尖因为残余的火药灼烧。“到卡车那里去。”

John看向Sherlock指的方向。环绕整个地区的装甲车之一。目标明确，他自己的阿拉伯的劳伦斯就在身边，John在疼痛的双腿能承受的范围内尽可能快地跑着。跟上Sherlock的大步真是一项壮举，腿上的刺痛现在已经像是无数火苗的舔舐，但John没有停下脚步，坚定地，相信他会逃脱。

他甚至都没感觉到射穿大腿的子弹。

John猛然摔倒，带着Sherlock，他们的手仍旧紧握在一起。他没有力气翻身躺平。Sherlock帮了他，看到John身下的沙粒被雪染红，急切又绝望。

“该死，” John咕哝道，开始觉得痛。人可不会习惯被中枪。每一颗子弹都是不同的。“击中我的股动脉了，” 他说，意识到血液正从伤口喷涌而出如一股深红色的喷泉。“别管我了。”

“不。”

“我跑不动了，你也不可能带着我。我们离医院太远了。我会失血过多的。”

“闭嘴！” Sherlock命令道，一把扯掉头巾。“用这个。” 他让John用头巾的一头按住伤口，再把另一头绑在John的大腿上，造出一条止血带。

“没用的。” John坚持，把手从腿上拿开，试着分隔脑中的疼痛好让自己的最后时刻派上用场。Sherlock粗鲁地把John拉向自己，用力按住伤口，完全无视了包围着他们的枪炮声。只是他们两个人，对抗整个世界。

“你知道，对我们来说，这还真是挺浪漫的，” John开着玩笑。

“别犯傻了。”

“对于一个处在生命最后几分钟的将死之人你还真是不怎么让人宽慰啊。”

“你不会死！” Sherlock哭喊，眼睛因着他拒绝流下的泪水晶莹剔透。“这不是你的最后几分钟。在你到达终点之前还有成千上万分钟。”

“没关系的，” John说，疼痛开始占上风，身体剧烈抖动即将陷入休克。他抬起一只颤抖的手轻触Sherlock的脸颊。“我很高兴。我想要多一个奇迹：再见你一面。”

“我知道，”  Sherlock说，用身体的全部重量按住John的腿，声线颤动。“我听见了。”

John笑了，想起粉碎了他的处决的那一声信息提示音。

“是真的，不是吗？” 他回答，任泪水自眼里滑落。“我会想你的。”

“John –” 

“再见了，Sherlock。”

“John! John! ” 

但John已经听不见了，黑暗漫上来将他淹没，只留下关于Sherlock双眼的记忆，沙漠中破晓前地平线的颜色，让John追随着陷入人事不知的昏迷。

 

* * *

 

John醒来注意到的第一件事是，他的腿不像之前那么疼了。第二件事是，他还活着，这本身就很离奇，因为他记得非常确定自己就要死在卡拉奇沙漠的某处了。他在被子弹击中之后活了过来...又一次。但他是怎么从沙漠里出来的？此时又身在何处？他努力回想。

John记得自己被击中，Sherlock紧紧拥着他，当子弹带来的剧痛摧毁着他犹如一簇张牙舞爪自内向外将他的血肉吞噬的火焰。他先是十分痛苦，然后无知无觉，然后在移动，然后不动。他发高烧，肯定发烧了，接着是Sherlock的声音和他的小提琴的声音，茶的味道，药物刺鼻的味道。不管用在John身上的是哪种止痛药，都还在他身体里，还有一点，因为John还有些糊里糊涂的，花了好几分钟才意识到自己不是在医院里。而这不对，因为他当然应该在医院里，他可是见鬼地中枪了！可是床太舒服了，被单太软，枕头太蓬松，房间里充满自然光，绝对没可能是间病房。

John挣扎着坐起来，观察四周。他在某人的卧室里。一间熟悉的卧室，虽然上次John在这里的时候很黑，而且他完全被身下翻滚的六尺高小疯子分了心并没有注意到任何细节。

家具五花八门，既有旧时古董也有便利的现代产品，数量不多零散地分布着。墙壁就是另一回事了，各式图表，招贴画和照片充满每一处可用的空间，墙纸几不可见。大幅带框的元素周期表挂在床头靠着的墙上，窗边显著位置是一份用John不懂的语言写就的文件。采光良好的角落里昆虫标本展示盒之间是手绘的颠茄和毛地黄，以及John相信是原版的达芬奇画的鸟类翅膀骨骼。他还隐约认出一张看上去像是胖乎乎的Mycroft抱着婴儿Sherlock的照片，布满灰尘，被放在较远的与世隔绝的阴暗角落。床头柜上放着一本皱巴巴的 _毒药与老妇 (Arsenic and Old Lace)_ John想象他沉睡时Sherlock给他读剧本的画面，微笑起来。

说到Sherlock，他人并没有在房间里，但肯定离得不远。John能闻到油烟味。准确点说，他能闻到培根的味道。他的肚子叫了起来。知道自己肯定是个糟糕的病人，John滑下床，用靠在床边的拐杖撑起自己。

再次用拐杖就像是极大的退步，但和之前不一样，这次John的腿伤可不是心因性的了。他被好好地射中，可能真要落下跛足的毛病。他花了点时间为自己感到抱歉，对这该死的情形好好发了脾气，然后就此摆脱尝试着迈开步伐。哀悼过去毫无用处。更何况，有个Sherlock等着他去找呢，腿上中弹可阻止不了John完成任务。

他慢慢移动，溜出Sherlock的卧室来到走廊上。这里培根味道更浓，而且还能闻到别的东西。鸡蛋，吐司和土豆。他都要流口水了。蹒跚向前，了不起地没弄出什么动静，John就这样走进221B的厨房。

Sherlock穿着一件格子睡袍戴着护目镜。这么近距离看着他，瘦高的身材，乱蓬蓬的卷发，惊人的颧骨，就像一个奇迹。感到有些不能自持，John伸手去碰Sherlock，但失去支点拐杖掉到了地上，他不得不撑着桌子稳住自己。

“John! ” Sherlock责备道，抛弃了培根好够到他的同伴。“我没预计你这就醒了，” 他说，帮着John在餐桌边坐下，动作轻柔。“你需要吗啡吗？我这有些药片。” 他伸手去拿冰箱上的玻璃瓶。

“我很好，” John说，虽然他当然一点也不好，全身酸痛，又累又饿，但最主要的是，他非常困惑。“发生了什么？” 他问。

“你中枪了，” Sherlock解释着，摘掉了护目镜。

“就那点我自己已经搞清楚了，谢谢” John恼怒地说。“我是怎么到这儿来的？”

“我带你来的。”

“我应该呆在医院。”

“你有。呆了三个星期。”

“天啊，” John呻吟道。“我以为我死了。”

“差一点，” Sherlock说，继续回去炉子边照看他的培根。“子弹擦破了你的股动脉，你几乎失血致死。我们不得不在去医院的路上给你输血，然后做了很长时间的手术。那很...让人不安。”

“抱歉让你担心了，” John回答道，模模糊糊地，吗啡浸透了记忆，关于沙漠，关于一次又一次被抬上抬下，关于Sherlock的声音和双眼和握着他的手，关于消毒剂的味道和又冷又热的感觉。“我感染了吗？”

“Mmm, ” Sherlock说。“在回英国的路上。好几天才控制住。直到你不再持续发烧医院才肯放你出院置于我的看顾之下。那是两天前。”

“你的看顾？” John重复道。

“是的。你是个重犯，John，尽管你将不会因为叛国被起诉，但出于最佳个人利益考虑你需要留在大不列颠境内，所以大英政府决定让英国最正直的公民之一来对你进行监管。”

“很多词可以形容你，Sherlock Holmes，而正直可不是我会用的词，” John玩笑道，在Sherlock对着他眨眼的时候脸红了。

“正好我哥 _就是_ 大英政府，” Sherlock说，同时向自己发誓赌咒这是唯一一次他对和Mycroft共享DNA心怀感激。“他希望我能盯着你，确保你不会重拾过去的生活方式。”

“不会，除非我不得不，”  John保证，想着远在加拿大的Harry，但愿她得到了所需的帮助并且不恨他。他也想到Moriarty，想象那个精神失常的混蛋正被锁在某个阴暗潮湿的地牢里再也不能害人。如果Mycroft和John认为的一样聪明，他会把James Moriarty杀了，干净利落，悄无声息，然后毁尸灭迹。

“我喜欢拉小提琴，” Sherlock说，使沉思中的John吃了一惊。他看向Sherlock。对方正背对着他。 

“我知道，” 他回答，想起几个月前的那个夜晚Sherlock拉琴的时候有多美。一如John受到的所有引诱，带来感官上的刺激。

“大多是在我思考的时候，” Sherlock继续道。“有时我几天都不说话。那会让你困扰吗？室友应该知道彼此最坏的一面，你说对吗？”

“室友？”

“显而易见。你被置于我的监管之下，这意味着你必须和我呆在一起除非你宁愿坐牢。我不是在说监禁时光会减少你对我的吸引力，John，但我对你的从军记录和医学背景远比犯罪历史要热衷得多，尽管后者确实让你更有趣。” 

John瞪着Sherlock的后背，他的话还在耳边回响。Sherlock喜欢他。他觉得John迷人又有趣。他想要John和他一起住而最棒的是，John可以。他，无论从哪方面来说，是自由之身了。唯一得做的就是和Sherlock呆在一起。考虑到除此之外他哪也不想呆，John简直欢欣鼓舞。

“我爱你，” 他说，当下的气氛和伴随每一次心跳充溢全身的四散的快乐席卷了他。发现Sherlock整个人一动不动，肩膀僵硬，双手在炉子上方顿住他才意识到自己说了什么。很可能太过了，而且说真的，这怎么可能呢，John爱着一个一年半里见面的次数一只手都数得过来的男人？他们之间真正拥有的只是几百条信息和一个夜晚。那怎么能算是爱？

但那确实是。 

John Watson爱着Sherlock Holmes。他对他付诸爱意的对象大声说了出来，而那似乎把对方吓坏了。太过了，太多数据，太多感情，太多一切又太快了。Sherlock很不自在而那是John最不希望发生的事。他开口，深呼吸，准备收回他的感受即便都是真的，但Sherlock转过身，两步就来到他面前，直直吻在John的嘴唇上。

温柔又甜蜜，一种全然不同的诱惑。这个吻里没有肉欲，没有饥渴，没有调皮的啃噬和挑逗的舌头。这是一个充满承诺，奉献和忠诚的吻。这个吻宣誓清晨的依偎，小提琴的安抚，对厨房里人体部位的争论和因电视节目而起的争执，午夜穿越伦敦的追踪，一起坐在壁炉边，贝克街和221B以及，他们共度的每一个明天。这是一个承诺永远的吻。 

当Sherlock移开的时候，John已经知道了。不需要Sherlock付诸言语。也许他说不出口，也许加速的脉搏和放大的瞳孔是Sherlock唯一能诉说的爱的语言。但那无关紧要。最后的最后，无言是Sherlock最好的表达方式。他也爱着John。

一切已经足够。

John对Sherlock微笑，轻抚他的脸颊，Sherlock贴向他的爱抚，轻吻John的手腕然后回到了炉子边。John惬意地看着Sherlock关了火，把热腾腾的食物盛到两个盘子里。松软的炒蛋，黄油覆盖的吐司，切片番茄，调味土豆片，还有John喜欢的边缘烤焦的培根。Sherlock把其中一个盘子放到John面前，自己端着另一个坐到了他的左边。他把果酱递给John，在自己的吐司上加了一勺蜂蜜，再给John倒上一杯热茶。 

“那么，” 他说，也给自己倒上茶。“让我们共进早餐吧。”

John大笑，然后大口吃了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 多谢各位支持 :D


End file.
